Goosebumps: Alternate
by ariellewilson730
Summary: (The Alternate Prequel Of Goosebumps) What if the Goosebumps monsters are real? What happened before the events in Madison, Delaware? In the town of Chicago, Slappy released the monsters out of their manuscripts, and it's up to one young, middle school child to stop him and his monster friends. *Status: Complete*
1. Prologue: A Spooky Night

**Prologue: A Spooky Night - September 16th, 2010**

* * *

In the town of Chicago, where things can happen such as news reports or people doing their daily lives like any normal day, even though something bad happens here and there. It was quite a large town; millions of people living there, lots of them laughing and having a good time at night at bars, clubs, or simply hanging out.

Naughty teens would do pranks, throwing toilet paper at houses to decorate them, throwing eggs at cars, getting them covered up in yellow goop, the shells plastering onto vehicles and onto the driveways.

Adults would simply, and again, be either at bars or clubs or simply hanging out while the kids are asleep, waiting for the next day to come.

Dogs barked and howl at the streets mournfully for food, wanting shelter to avoid the night time sky that is now lingering above the world, along with cats screeching; hissing whenever something - or someone - tries to interact with them.

People would work everyday and night, coming back home to relax until they have to go back to work.

It wasn't for these two movers, though. They've been called at the last minute to help someone move to a different place.

Arriving at the house, both movers - a skinny one and another one who's a bit overweight with facial hair - got out of their moving truck, slamming the doors shut behind them.

"Kenny, get the back of the truck open while I go knock on the front door," the facial hair mover instructed his partner.

"Yes, Mason," he replied. He went over to the back of the truck. "I'll see if there's anything in here we don't need," he called over to him. "I don't want anyone's stuff mixing with the other person's things."

Mason nodded. "Good idea," he agreed before heading to the house, surrounded by a tall white fence. An owl hooted at a tree nearby. When he reached the door, he gave it three, firm knocks on the wooden board. There was no answer. "Hello?" he called from the other side of the door. "Anyone home?" he asked. He went to knock on the door for the second time when it finally opened. "Oh!" Standing there was a teenage girl with brown hair pulled back into a ponytail, her eyes the color of blue. She wore a dark blue T-shirt and jeans, along with high top sneakers.

"Hey there," the mover spoke with a smile, taking his hat off to reveal some shaggy hair on top of his head. "We came to help you guys move out of the house, am I correct?"

"Correct," the girl spoke, keeping the door halfway open, almost seemingly nervous about him standing there. She looked behind her and began to open the door wider for him to see inside the house, which the room is filled with boxes. "Would you like to-"

Before she can finish her question, a stout man in black clothes and shoes, his dark hair slicked back, placed his hands the girl's shoulders, pulling her back. "Who are you?" he questioned in a harsh tone, suspiciousness behind his eyes, which are behind his black-framed glasses.

Mason was taken aback by this man. "We're the moving company," he answered. "We got a call by the last minute, saying you need help moving." He placed the hat back on his head. "Are you her..."

"Father?" The other man in the house nodded. "Yes, I'm her father," he confirmed, the hard stare glued on his face. "And she should've come to me when someone knocks on the door for me to answer it," he said, giving his daughter a stern look. The girl simply rolled her eyes. "Come in." It didn't come out invitingly, but Mason stepped into the house.

"Kenny, come on!" he shouted. "You got a nice place here..." he commented to the slicked haired man. "Why are you moving out from such a wonderful home?"

The girl was about to speak when the stout man answered for her. "I didn't like the kitchen." His daughter gave him squinted eyes with a tilt of her head. "It's the only reason why we're moving out of this place," he stated.

"Uh... okay then..." Mason scratched behind his ear. "Isn't there more of a...logical thing on why you guys are moving out of this house?" he responded.

The daughter opened up her mouth, but her father spoke before she can. "Nope," he quickly returned, not cracking a smile or a grin. "While you guys get the stuff in the truck, I have things upstairs for you to get." He turned to the kitchen with his daughter following him.

"Huh." Mason didn't know what to say until Kenny walked into the door. "Let's get this stuff into the back of the truck. He also said there's things upstairs, too," he informed him.

Kenny sighed. "Okay..."

While the two worked, in the kitchen the man stood beside the counter, looking outside the window of his backyard. He drummed his fingers on the countertop. "Those people better not damage my things," he muttered flatly.

"Dad..." the girl finally spoke up. "Can we _ever _be normal?"

"No... we can't be normal people. The world is filled with danger; bad people living amongst us," he answered somewhat weirdly and almost...creepingly.

"How do you know there are bad people out in this world? How can _I _know unless you let me talk to other people for me to make friends?"

"Your lucky I stopped you from going with that kid who invited you over to his house," he brought up, facing her.

"Yeah, but then you made him leave, saying you'll call the cops on him," she simply recalled. "Dad, it's not fair for me to not let me socialize with other people. You can't expect everybody to be bad."

"Sweetheart, I'm doing this because I love you," he reasoned, hoping it'll ease her mood.

It didn't.

"No! Tell me why we have to keep moving from one town to another?" Her father gave out no words to her demand. "Tell me _why _we have to keep moving."

"To avoid everyone before they know about us." Now her dad was starting to get ticked off by her attitude.

"But it's _not _fair!" she yelled, her voice getting high and shrill. "We should just stay at one place and not bother moving every several weeks!"

"Do you want people to know who you _really _are?" he barked out. He didn't give her a chance to answer such a...subtle question. "If you walk out the door, you'll end up getting kidnapped. There are guys; men, who do drugs," he began giving her a strict talk. "There are guys out there that'll take you into their car and not bring you back home. There are guys who'll give you a drink here and there until you don't feel like your own self. There are guys who simply want to touture girls like you. And then, people will discover what you really are."

"And how do you know it'll happen?" She was starting to get frustrated when her father wouldn't give her straight forward answers.

"I just do..."

"You don't need to keep protecting me of every small thing," she told him, not giving up.

"I have to!" the stout man raised his voice. "I don't want you getting hurt! I make sure you're safe from the evil world, making sure nothing bad ever happens to you when I'm both home and out doing errands."

"You always lock up the door - front and back - all the time! I know it isn't child abuse, but it stupid for you to lock me up all the time! It's not fair, at all! Why can't we be normal people for once, living happily as a family?"

"We're _not _normal people!" he shouted out loud. "I told you this every time we move to a different town, and I had enough with it."

"But-" she started.

"I said enough!" he ordered. "Now get in the car and _don't _talk to these movers. I'll be there in a sec."

The teenage girl gave out a defeated sigh, knowing she'll never win. With how strict her dad was, she didn't want to make him more angry. "Okay," she obeyed before walking to the garage where the car is. "I wish my dad can cut me loose..." She waited for him, praying that someday he'll give her freedom.

* * *

It only took a few hours until Kenny got one of boxes which are filled with books, dropping one of them onto the pavement ground. He set the box down, placing the book back with the others, standing back up again.

Holding the box and making sure nothing falls out of it again, he gave his opinion about the eerie man. "This guy creeps me out. We better get a big tip."

"If you're that concerned, maybe try and not drop his stuff," Mason answered, putting the things in the back of the van.

"Hey!" he exclaimed. "For all we know, the lock got busted before I even dropped it."

Mason only rolled his eyes, putting some knick knacks that didn't get packed into some extra boxes. "I've heard _that _before." He continued putting the things away.

"Whatever, just finish packing up this junk." He set the box of books down in front of the second mover. "I'll head back for the rest."

When everything was packed up into the back of the truck, they got a big tip; fifty dollars each. The man didn't say anything as he did so. After that, he went to the garage, got in his car, and drove away with his daughter inside with him.

"I hope they'll stop at some hotels," Kenny talked to himself. "Wherever they're moving to is pretty far from this state."

"Kenny, we need to get a move on," his partner ushered.

Kenny quickly shook his head and replied. "I'm coming." He ran over to the truck and got in the passenger seat while Mason got in the driver's seat, starting it up. While they drove through town, Kenny spoke up. "Who hires a moving company to move out in the middle of the night, anyway?" he questioned rather thoughtfully.

"Just be glad we did - we needed the job," his friend replied, his hands on the wheel.

"Hmph. So what about that girl?" he brought up. "Should I call her or not?"

Mason laughed. "The toll booth operator? You ain't got a chance."

Kenny leaned back, placing his feet on the dashboard, putting his hands behind his head. "Eh, it's probably for the best anyway, what with our 'on-the-road' lifestyle." Silence... "Say, you ever get creeped out driving late at night like this?"

"Whattya mean?" his partner raised his brows and asked.

"Oh, you know, it's late," he spoke casually. "Everyone's asleep. S'gotta be something that slink out from the shadows."

"This better not be about the _Haunted Car_ again," Mason directed towards the skinny mover.

"It's real!" Kenny protested.

"Real, maybe," the facial hair mover shrugged. "But not haunted," he disbelieved.

"Well it seemed haunted at the time..."

"_You can't scare me_ with that story. Already heard it a million times."

"Well, good. That's not even _my hairiest adventure_… Y'see this one time-"

"Evil Genie?"

"Heard that one? Okay well-"

"Zombies?"

Kenny sighed. "...Guess I told you a lot of these." He now wished he had more creepy stories to tell.

"We don't gotta talk the whole time you know. Could listen to some music-" Right before Mason could finish his sentence, a large crash came from inside the truck.

"What was that!?" Kenny cried out in alarm.

"I dunno. We better check it out." Pulling the truck to a stop, both men got out of the vehicle, walking to the back of it.

"So? Are you gonna open it?" Kenny broke the stillness once they came across the door.

"Oh, I ain't opening it," Mason replied with raised hands. "You're the one with all the scary adventures."

"But..." Kenny hesitated. "...there's so much weird stuff in there. You saw it."

Mason didn't seem to have any patients. "Just open the door already!"

"Fine." Grumbling, Kenny grabbed the latch and hulled the door up. It made a squeaking sound when it did, getting to the top of the van. He squinted his eyes. "...I can't see anything," he announced.

"Satisfied?" Mason smirked. "Looks like you've got a new tale o' horror: _Night Of The Tipped Over Box_," he titled jokingly towards his friend.

"Not funny," his friend frowned. "Oh!" He suddenly spotted something - or someone - at the back of the truck. "There's someone there!" Kenny proclaimed.

"What is it? Some kid?" Mason questioned

"Why don't you check it out?" Kenny suggested.

"Ugh, fine." Rolling his eyes, Mason got into the moving van with Kenny right behind him. Getting a closer look, a grin broke out of his frightened face. "Oh… ha ha ha..." he chuckled.

"...what...?" Kenny hung back.

Mason faced away from the object. "It's just a ventriloquist's dummy," he told him, patting his friend on the shoulder.

That's when the thing snapped his eyes open, grinning an evil grin. "Who you calling dummy, Dummy?" it spoke.

Both movers screamed, running out of the truck. Kenny jumped out right after Mason did, landing on the hard road beneath him with the wooden puppet laughing his head off.

Right before they can do anything, their moving truck suddenly began driving away, leaving the men in the darkness, the puppet's evil laugh echoing throughout the evening sky...


	2. Chapter 1: How My Adventure Began

**Chapter 1: How My Adventure Began**

* * *

**The Next Day - September 17th, 2010.**

* * *

Hey there, my name is Arielle Wilson. I'm eleven years old and I go to fifth grade here in my home of Chicago; born and raised here with my family. I'm the type of person who's always in a good mood, except when I have tons of homework to do. But finally, school's out for the day and I'm ready for a pleasant walk home.

Looking up at the sky, I saw dark, grey clouds. They look pretty bad, though… Was it suppose to rain today?

I go to check on my weather icon, but my cell phone appears to be missing. I must've left it somewhere, but where?

I checked both my pockets of my shorts, patting at them before checking my bookbag. "Where's my phone?" I mumbled, checking each part of my bookbag. The only thing I have in my bag is my locker key and, luckily, I've got no homework since I already did it at Study Hall. "I guess I left my phone in my locker," I sighed with a shake of my head. "Why do we have to keep them in our lockers anyway?"

Getting back up, I went up to the large doors of my middle school. Kids were sprinting out of it moments ago; they're probably halfway home by now.

Placing my hand on one of the doors, I pushed it open. Will I ever escape from this place?

With a heavy sigh, I trudged back inside, heading to my locker to retrieve my phone, hoping it's still there.

"Hey, Arielle." I stopped when I heard my name being called out to see one of my friends - a boy about my age - running up to me.

"Hey, Brett," I blushed. I do have a sort of a crush on him, but I never told him. Probably because I don't want to get rejected. "What do you want?" I said.

"Nothing, I just came to you to say bye," he replied, swiping his dark hair, which is almost matching mine since it's short and the color of black. "Why are you still here anyway?" he asked. "Did ya forget something?"

"I forgot my phone," I told him. "I'm heading to my locker to get it." I gave him a wave. "I'll see you tomorrow." Before he can get any words out, I headed to my locker.

The long, empty hallway stretches into the distance. I stepped over to my locker, trusty four o' two. "Please let my phone be in there and not stolen," I prayed, hoping for the best. However, with any luck, my cell phone _could _be in there. Plus, it shouldn't be too hard to open my locker. I just need the key from my bookbag.

"I swear if my phone is _not _in my locker, I'm gonna scream…" As I was talking to myself in a muttering tone, I pulled out my locker key from my bag. I keep it easily accessible of all times, giving me more time between classes to chat with my friends.

With the key in my hand, I put the key into the lock hole, turning it, hearing the lock pop open easily. I slid it off and opened my locker.

After putting my key back in its place, I was grateful to see my cell phone, seemingly unharmed and fully charged.

I grabbed my cell phone, and cradle it protectively against my chest. I was afraid I lost it! I thought someone had come to my locker, stealing my phone.

A moment passed. After I calmed down, I check my phone. Yup, still fully charged somehow. Looks like I have a voicemail.

"It's from mom," I said to nobody. I clicked _play_.

"Hi, Arielle, it's mom," I heard her voice from inside the phone. "Just wanted to let you know I'll be home later on tonight," she informed me. "The clients want to take us for dinner. Chad should be home soon, so you two will have to fend for yourselves. Remember the key's under the back steps. Love you!" The phone beeped, ending the voicemail.

Smiling, I put my phone away in my backpack, slamming the locker shut.

I looked up at a clock. Ugh… three-twenty already!? I've practically wasted my entire afternoon!

My eyes then landed on a classroom door. I sighed. Having a locker so close to Math is more of a curse than a blessing. I end up seeing a lot of Ms. Tooley.

For some dumb reason, I gave the door three, loud knocks, the sound echoing throughout the hallway.

"What in the _world _do you want!?" It sounded like Ms. Tooley, having me jump after her sudden outburst. "Can't a woman read in peace?" she proclaimed from the other side of the door.

I quietly slink away from the door, hoping she didn't see me. A classroom is seriously the last place I feel like going right now.

When I backed away, my foot suddenly stepped on something. I looked down. Someone left a crumbled up piece of paper in the hall.

I leaned down, taking the paper off the floor. Oh! I realized. It looks like a note. Once straightened out, it reads: _Hey, you found my note! I hoped that you would. Sometimes people see notes in the hall and assume they're trash. Not you, though!_

Why was there a note in the hallway? Not thinking about it, I put the note away, going up to Roger's locker. It was all busted. It happened the day when he forgot his locker combination. Fortunately mine is easy to remember; insert key, turn.

Seeing the floor, I always wondered how soon the janitor showed up after school let out. Not this soon, apparently.

Another door looms over far end of the hall. I'm not quite sure what's behind it. Stairs, maybe? I'll check it out tomorrow; it's home time.

I gladly left the school building for the second time today.

And that's when my adventure began.


	3. Chapter 2: The Strange Man

**Chapter 2: The Strange Man**

* * *

The front of my school. The gate's still open so I should be able to come and go as needed. The clouds are still dark, my wonders of rain coming to me. I should've brought an umbrella in case it would pour down rain.

I made my way to the school parking lot, which is nearly empty as most of the school's gone home. I can faintly hear the football team practicing in the distance, though.

I turned towards the dumpster, seeing what looked to be green slime… That slime does not look normal. My mind races with thoughts of alien invasion or zombie drool. What could it be? I muster up the courage to take a closer look…

From taking a closer look at the strange substance, it turns out to be someone's old milkshake. Really, really old milkshake.

I peer over the dumpster, trying not to get so close that I won't smell it, only ending up failing, the stench of spoiled milk assaulting my nose.

It smelled awful, having me almost gag. I had never gotten used to terrible smells, and if the smell didn't deter me, the cockroaches skittering across the dumpster certainly do.

Deciding to call my mother, I took out my phone, dialing her number. The phone rings twice before she picks up.

"Hi, Arielle, did you get my message?" her voice asked. "Be careful on your way home…" I rolled her eyes at her concern. Does she know I'm going to be twelve next year? "You know I don't like you cutting through the woods. But at some point a mother has to let go. Love you!" She hung up.

"Boy, mom needs to stop worrying about me going through the woods," I spoke annoyingly. "I've been going through it since the start of the year," I boasted a little. "I should call Chad, see what he's up to." I dialed my older brother's number.

Within seconds, his voice swept through the phone, right into my ear. "Hi, you've reached Chad, except you also missed Chad. Sorry." Really? "I'm probably busy doing something important." As always. "Or at least something... whatever it is. You could like, leave a message though. It'd be cool. I might call you if I remember."

When he hung up, I let out a heavy sigh. His voicemails always sound lame everytime I try to call him. A lot of the times he busy, busy, busy. All he does is leave this stupid voicemail, the same one, with every message each time when I call him. I doubt he'll remember to call me back.

However, I didn't want to complain, so I gave him a message back. "Chad, it's Arielle. Mom left me a voicemail, saying she won't be home until later on tonight. Can you get Chinese food?" I don't know why I asked for foreign food, but it's my favorite and I don't get to eat it a lot. "Thanks," I continued to message. "Make sure you get this voicemail," I signed off before sending it to my big brother.

Putting my phone away, I saw what looked to be a beat up old car. I wouldn't mind having one, but I'm too young to drive. I wouldn't be able to reach the pedals, either. I have to wait for the right age to drive - age sixteen.

Shifting my bag that is hanging from my shoulders, I entered into the woods, the leaves from the trees giving off small shakes from the breeze, blowing my hair slightly, the grass swaying from one side to the next.

I heard a frog croak from nearby, spotting it. It croaked again before hopping away. Knowing about wild animals, I know better than to try and pet them. I don't want to get bit any wild animal in case they have rabies.

I didn't hear anything else. Nothing. No birds tweeting. I pushed on, swinging my arms in a perfect rhythm. I'm not big on exercising. The only time I do exercise is take a nice walk or ride my bike. But most of the time, I'll hang out inside the house doing chores here and there to earn video games - even though I'm not a big gamer - and to get books of my favorite series.

Reaching the bridge, I stopped to look at it. The bridge is made of wood, one end at each side of the small creak of water. It lasted my entire life and still is up to this day. It was never broken. Not even when there's bad storm.

My attention then went onto a flyer with a picture of a dog on it. Aw... somebody lost their dog. Poor kid. Maybe I should look for the dog so I can return it to its rightful owner. I love dogs, even though I don't have any of my own.

I pulled the flyer off the tree, just in case I find a similar dog of what's on the paper. Looking at the description and details, I have to keep an eye out for Gigi; a lovable bundle of cuddles, apparently.

Upon looking at the breed, she looks like a mix - a mutt - which is, of course, a type of breed dog mix with other breeds. My hope is when I do find her, she'll be perfectly okay. And since she's a bundle of cuddles, I bet she'll be happy once I find her and return her home.

Huh, it says here she lives on my street too, a few houses down from mine.

Looking at the flyer fir several minutes, I memorized the dog on the paper, putting it away in my bag. I crossed the bridge, heading deeper into the woods. "Gigi!" I began to call, wondering if she got lost in this place. "Here girl!" I clapped my hands. "Gigi!" Putting my index finger and thumb in my mouth, I let out a sharp whistle, the noise bouncing out into the distance.

After two minutes of calling out her name, I pushed my glasses up. "Where could she be?" I wondered. "I should keep going. She's probably up at the clearing," I predicted.

But when I reached the clearing, I was wrong, seeing no sign of the dog. Instead, I do come across a man. A strange man I never seen before...

While I inspected him from where I was at, he looks to be thirty or so, but there's something 'off' about him. His clothes are torn, and he won't make eye contact.

Taking a closer look, I noticed his hair is green, and... kind of leafy... I saw bugs crawling around beneath his clothes.

I shivered. Not from the light breeze, it's from...him. Like I mentioned, I have never seen him before. The thought of him growing leaves is so... eerie.

He's just walking around aimlessly, dragging one foot across the dirt ground like he was hurt. When he moves, it makes a rustling sound, like leaves you walk through in the fall.

I wanted to run past him, except I'm not sure. He's really giving me the creeps. I mean, would you get creeped out from this dude because of the leaves growing out of his head? I would be. Although, he does remind me of someone. I just can't put my tongue on it.

I don't want to be selfish since it's not my personality. I'm more of a polite person. I was never raised to be spoiled, unlike some of the kids at school who'll brag about the things their parents bought for them, like getting brand new clothes while I'm stuck with the clothes I can only afford.

My allowance is always five dollars a week, and I keep it in my secret hiding place for no one to find my money.

It didn't stop me from opening my mouth to speak. "Are you lost?" came out the words. I didn't want to ask him, but I am pretty creeped out by the way he looks. He didn't even reply back to my question, refusing to answer me. All he did was let out a grunt. "Looks like it might start raining..." I try to carry on a conservation. "It's cloudy-"

The strange man interrupted me with a long groan. He lifted his head up, looked directly at me with glowing green eyes... They only glowed, not dimming or anything else. Just...glowing. Why though? My heart did a small skip of a beat when the both of us are making eye contact.

He's so creepy, I couldn't help but thought to myself. I know it sounds weird, but I swore I should know who he is. It just not coming to me at this moment.

While he stared at me with those glowing eyes, I slowly, very slowly, began backing away from him, having a chill prickle down my spine. The hair on my arms stood on end. I kept backing away until I was far from him so I can turn and run back to the bridge.

I need to figure out how to get past this man, and I need some time to think about it.

* * *

I stared at the small creak of water, leaves and twigs floating from one end of the bridge to other. I spied on a few fish, too.

I was only here at this bridge for ten minutes, swinging a stick before dropping it into the water. When me and Brett were about seven years old, we had stick races.

Not today, though.

Now what can I use on the strange man? The question jumped all over in the inners of my skull. I could use a weapon on the guy, except I don't see any good weapons let alone sticks on the ground. Sticks would not work on him.

Walking off the bridge, I jogged back towards the parking lot. I caught sight of the janitor's shed not too far from me.

Heading on over there, it was more overgrown than I expected.

By the time I reached the shed, the wind picks up quite a bit. My cheeks sting from the cold, seeing the overgrown grass shift from side to side, like it was dancing.

The grass was tall, going up past my ankles. Grasshoppers and ticks jumped off the blades, almost landing on my bare legs.

Ick. I never liked bugs ever since I was really little. The only bugs I like are butterflies. I'm very fond of them because of their beautiful wings.

As of right now, I didn't see any butterflies. I did, however, spot a woolly bear; a type of caterpillar. To me, woolly bears are very cute from their black and brown fur. Luckily these caterpillars aren't poisonous like the ones with spikes all over them.

This caterpillar is all furry; fluffy to be exact. I bent down and picked it up.

By the time it was in my hand, it immediately curled into a black and brown ball. "Your such a cutie," I commented, petting the furry insect. Now there is a legend about these little things. The woolly bear is black at one end to the other with brown in the middle. The more brown the caterpillar has, it means a mild winter. The more black it has, it means a severe winter. Not only that, it could also tell the age of the caterpillar too.

This caterpillar is more brown than black, meaning it's gonna be a very mild winter, and it seems to be pretty young as well. Plus, I'm getting bored with it. They're pretty cool when they're moving about, but once you pick up these little ones, they'll become boring. Like this one.

I set it back where I found it. It didn't move, staying at its curled-up form. Oh well. It'll wiggle away when I leave this area. As for right now, I need to find a good weapon against this guy. He doesn't scare me, even though I admitted he was creepy.

What can I use on the guy with leaves on his head? I wondered, looking at all the tools laying outside his shed. I don't understand why the janitor has the tools outside and not in the shed, so why bother having one anyway?

I could use a rake... Nah. I won't fit it in my bag. I could use those pairs of hedge clippers. But this guy is pretty big, so I won't be able to reach him. He also looks strong too. It wouldn't be too hard for him to rip the tool out of my hands.

That's when I spotted a bottle of weed-killer with a handy two-setting nozzle. I picked it up, examining it.

"I guess I can use this to spray his eyes," I murmured with a shrug. I tucked it carefully into my bag after checking that it's set to _OFF_. "This would have to do..." I said softly, once the bottle is in the bag.

Hurrying back down the path, still hearing the football team practicing for the next game on Friday, along with the sounds of the coach's whistle. I'm not a big fan of sports, so it was a good thing my parents didn't sign me up to do any type of sports.

I stopped to take another look at the old milkshake leaking out of the dumpster. Come to think of it, is it _really _old milkshake? When I look at it, it keeps looking like alien substance or simply drool from a zombie.

My eyes widen when another thought came to me. It must not be alien substance nor zombie drool, it could be... Okay, okay. I have to admit, I do have a wild imagination. And since I have a wild imagination, I like to make up my own stories like making up fan fictions. I wanna use Wattpad, but apparently I'm not old enough yet. I have to wait until I'm at least age thirteen or up.

I headed back to the woods in a brave manner. No way I let this eerie man keep creeping me out.

However, I had two questions in mind. They are: Why does the man have leaves growing out of his head? And why does he have bugs all over him? It's not... right.

I spotted him again at the same clearing. Walking over to him, I didn't realize his fingers look like...vines.

I mustered up the courage to speak. "Who are you?" I questioned him. "Tell me your name or else I'll..." I took out the weed killer. "...spray this stuff into your eyes," I warned.

The strange man can only stare at me. On a hunch, I raised the weed killer, not giving him a chance to do anything, pumping the trigger three times, spraying the strange figure.

When the stuff hit his face, he recoiled violently as he let out an induced grunt as if he were in pain. Smoke rises from the wounds and I smell something like freshly cut grass.

Grass? Okay, this is really strange.

He retreats to the end of the foot of the hill before falling down and cowering. He doesn't seem like a threat anymore. He's covering his face with his long, ropey fingers and trembling.

I put the weed killer away. "I warned you." Cutting through the woods, I travel deeper into the woods, calling out the lost dog's name all over again. "Gigi!" I hollered through the trees. "Gigi! Where are you?" I called.

I stopped, listening for any barking from the dog.

While I called for Gigi, I've reached towards a big tree, taking a nice, deep breath in. "Ahhh..." I released. The air at this spot smelled clearer somehow.

I looked at the large, spooky tree. The tree is so big, it must be incredibly old. If I wrapped my arms around it, my fingers wouldn't even touch. Not even close.

The branches stretch out so far, they nearly block out the sun, the thin rays of light make the clearing feel magical… But the grey clouds recovered up the sun, still having me wonder if it's gonna rain or not.

Big, knobby roots spread from the base of the tree, they cut through the ground like it was nothing.

Looking down, I spotted uneven dirt from the... wait... This isn't from the roots. This dirt's been disturbed recently. By who, though?

I try to dig with my bare hands, but it's too tightly packed. Dirt cakes under my fingernails. I'll need to check it out later to see what's buried under all that dirt unless I have something to dig it with.

Getting back up, I turned around, heading back to the clearing.

Re-entering the clearing, the weird guy is still cowering in the corner. So I do my best to ignore him.

But a new question kept nagging at me. Why does this 'plant man' seem like I should know where he's from? I should know because I read it somewhere. Only where did I read him from? I know he is from one of the books from a book series I love to read, and I know what the book series it is, but... what book reminds me of the 'plant man'?

It's something I need to figure out on my own...


	4. Chapter 3: My Neighborhood

**Chapter 3: My Neighborhood**

* * *

Leaves crunch under my feet as I walk down the path, heading at the end of the woods. I can get to my neighborhood just up that hill. Not only that, I saw some kind of commotion near the tunnel which is basically a drain pipe for the water to flow through.

It was actually a bunch of kids from school all gathering around. They seem really excited about something.

I walked over to them. "What's going on?" I asked, but Tyler Alseth just glared at me.

"Mind your own business, Arielle," he snapped, pushing me away. I didn't leave. So I tried to get a look, only for him to push me back for the second time. "Thought I was clear," Tyler said as the crowd drawed in tighter. "We found it first. Get lost," he ordered, sending me angry eyes before turning away from me.

I still didn't walk away, not bothered by the harsh words that are being thrown at me. Instead, I took out the flyer and held it in front of me. "Have you seen this dog? Short, brown fur, about seven years old?" I described. "I tried looking for her in the woods back there, but I couldn't find her," I told them as they continued to look at whatever they're looking at. "So..." I kept the flyer in front of them. "Did you see this dog?" I asked.

"We don't _care _about the lost dog," a blond, ponytailed girl finally answered rudely. "All we care is this, so take a hike," she unpleasantly suggested towards me. "Besides," she than added, "the dog is probably gone. It probably got hit by a car or something."

"Yeah," another boy agreed meaningfully. "How about you stop looking for the dog and get away?" he advised in a not so nice way.

"Why don't you guys care for the dog anyway?" I was starting to get fed up with these people who are about a year older than me. "Don't you guys care about _anything_?" I asked.

Tyler rolled his eyes at me. "We already told you to get lost," he responded. "If you don't leave, I'll beat you to a pulp," he threatened.

I smirked. "Like it'll ever happen."

"Smirk like that again or I'll punch you in the face!" He got his fist ready.

"You wouldn't hit a girl, would you?" I replied, not giving in. "Besides, you'll end up getting into big trouble for doing such a thing," I pointed out.

Once my words got sent in his head, he uncurled his fist, letting his hand fall to his side. He eyed at me with a pure, sharp glare. It didn't affect me at all as I can only stand there with a straight look.

He opened his mouth, possible to say something insulting. But all he could do was let out a defeated grunt. "Girls." He basically meant me, but I didn't care.

Right after the word got slipped out of his mouth, he and everybody else pretended I wasn't there, with the flyer still in my hands. "About the dog..." I began to say only for the same, first kid to turn back to me.

"_Get lost!" _Tyler yelled.

With that, everyone ignored me. All I did was stand there from the rude response I got from him. I tucked the flyer back in the bag, feeling quite irritated by these people. "Jerks," was all I can summon up to describe them. "I hope whatever _you're _looking at isn't important."

"Like you?" The one thing I could do was ignore the other girl's comment with an eye roll. I didn't feel like saying anything, either. The more I try to be friendly, the more their gonna give me a hard time, all simply because they care about the 'discovery' they found. "I thought so," she continued to speak snottily. "We are _a lot _better than _you _are."

Luckily, I have been taught to wash away any harsh words coming from people. Like them. They can throw hurtful words at me all they want, it's not gonna stop me. "Whatever," I shrugged, not caring for at least one bit. "See you selfish people later." With large steps, I hiked my way up to my neighborhood.

Almost home, I thought as I finally stepped into my neighborhood. My spirits fall immediately when I noticed an accident down the street. It was a truck - a moving truck - right in the middle of the street.

Of course, the truck was blocking my way home. I have no other choice but to find a different way to get to my house.

I noticed the back of the truck was open, seeing the boxes have been spilled out onto the road.

Not being able to resist all the neat stuff I saw, I hurry over to the wreck moving truck. Did a bad driver caused the accident? Or did the movers got hijacked by some other car? Speaking of movers, I didn't see them anywhere nor when the accident took place of day or time.

Seeing this stuff gets me excited. I don't know why, it just something that interests me. I may be a girl, but I do like seeing lots of cool and neat things people leave behind. Or I'll go to the dump with my friends in case we would ever find anything. I once found some Halloween decorations in great condition.

When I got to the truck, I peered inside the back of it, seeing more boxes, along with odds and ends. The crash didn't seem to damage anything.

The excitement faded away when I felt a sense of dread came over me, creeping down the back of my neck... It was like I wasn't supposed to be here.

Hopping into the truck, I spotted some nondescript books stacked up in a small pile. Encyclopedia, Thesaurus, a style guide... Boring stuff, really.

I picked up one of the books - the Encyclopedia one - and dusted it off. Shrugging, I dropped it into my bag.

Looking around, I almost tripped on something. It's one of those shrunken heads with weird olive green skin, wispy hair, and high cheekbones. It's eyes and mouth are sewn shut.

I picked up the shrunken head - it's cold and slimy - and dropped it into my bag. It's what I always imagined what a shrunken head should look like; olive skin, eyes and mouth sewn shut.

Even though I'm not holding it anymore, just looking at it from inside the bag gives me an overwhelmed feeling by the strange energy from it.

After, I spotted a canister of... something. I opt to keep my distance; that glow doesn't bode well. What could it be?

Then I discovered something else. I don't see these much anymore. It's a globe; a map of the earth.

I wind up, then spin the globe with a mighty slap. It spins and spins before coming to a stop... at Transylvania. Spooky.

A really imposing scarecrow seemed to be staring when I saw it leaning against the wall of the van. It has a pumpkin head, straw hair, threadbare hat...

I also saw a fancy portrait. It looks like the Phantom, though it's too dark to see much detail on the painting.

Spotting a coffin, it looks really authentic. A thin layer of dust covers it all over.

I struggled with the handle but it won't budge. I do manage to kick up a thick cloud of dust, having me do a coughing fit.

"Better not keep trying," I decided for the better. "There might be a mummy inside it." I picked my head up. "Hey, cool!" I claimed out loud. It was a snazzy top hat on top of one of boxes, simply resting up there, not too high for me to reach it. I can see a magician wearing this during his act.

I grabbed the hat into my hand, flipping it over and over. "Cool..." I repeated. With a flourish, I make the top hat disappear... into my bag. "Whoa..." I breathed, both amazed and astonished. "Maybe it's still in there..." I hoped. I felt inside the bag. Yep, still there.

"Oh." I wasn't watching where I was going when my foot hit a box when I turned around. Kneeling down, I saw a ship label. "Mr. Ghoulberg," I read out loud when I saw the name. "Mr. Ghoulberg?" I questioned. "Who's Mr. Ghoulberg?" The name doesn't ring a bell. I never heard of the name of Mr. Ghoulberg in my life.

Not only that, the addressed is placed downtown. Whoever Mr. Ghoulberg is must be moving away. Hmm, I wonder where he's going to live now.

I'm going to admit something. I feel pretty nosy opening up to look inside these other boxes. They're probably full of socks and underwear anyway. It's also rude to go through someone's personal items too.

But the van did seemed undisturbed from earlier, though the stuff is still disturbing. I mean, who would keep a shrunken head? Shrunken heads are dangerous. I guess this Mr. Ghoulberg likes collecting strange objects like I do.

If so, how come I never seen him at any antique store? Probably because he doesn't want people to think he's...strange. Even though I don't know this guy, it doesn't necessarily mean he's a strange person. He's probably one of those people who likes to be alone. There are times when I want to be left alone from time to time. It's no big deal. Everybody's different in their own way.

Getting back up, I turned towards another box right next to the ship label box. Weird, I then thought. This box is entirely empty. It says _Books _on the side, but... where are all the books? I wondered, scratching my head in curiosity.

I feel like I shouldn't be here and decided to creep away with the stuff I got from the truck now in my bag.

It's a sleepy neighborhood street. I'm surprised people don't seem more concerned about the accident. I swear these people have minds of their own, like they don't care at all. I bet the crash would've got them all alarmed. Looks like it didn't.

Thinking about it, I'm glad I'm not old enough to drive. Some drivers never follow the rules of driving - except when they get into an accident. Like this truck.

Even though this neighborhood is quiet, I do see Mr. Henderson every Saturday when he manicures his lawn at the staple of this street.

Today he wasn't home because I don't see his car in the driveway or in the open garage. So I decided to check out his roses he's been taking care of. I don't think he'll mind. He has lots of roses at the front of his home. Makes me want to grow my own... but I don't have a garden of flowers except for one tree in front of my home.

The bed of beautiful roses are in a color of a rainbow. Huh. I also didn't know roses come in green. How strange...

Wondering what they smell like, I decided it wouldn't hurt to give the flowers one sniff. I take a deep breath through my nose, smelling one of the roses. Mmm. It smells like cherry soda. I don't like cherries and cherry products, but the rose smelled nice. In fact, all of them smell like cherry soda.

These roses are so pretty, I thought it would be a good idea to take one - just one - rose from the rose bush. Mr. Henderson has tons of them, no way he would know the difference. Besides, I love flowers and sometimes I'll go to the park where there are full of them on the ground.

Not this time. Kneeling down, I plucked a rose - the color of blue - off the bush. "Ouch!" I exclaimed when the rose made contact with my bare fingers. Those thorns are sharp. I checked to see if I got some punctured into my skin.

Nope. No thorns. I carefully put the rose in the bag.

It's a perfectly normal rose, other than the fact that the pedals are a deep blue. I would love to pick more, but I rather not. I don't want to get in trouble for taking more roses. One is enough. Plus I don't want to get poked by more thorns.

I stepped off the lawn and hurried back down to the large drain pipe at the back of the woods.

When I reach the back end of the woods, I spotted a white rabbit. Maybe this is what those rude kids saw; a simple rabbit. Not a great discovery whatsoever. I see rabbits all the time, but I never saw pure, white one before. Not even in pet stores.

I didn't go over and reached to pet it, leaving it alone, watching the creek flow into the huge drain pipe tunnel, inches away from the rabbit who sniffed the air and ground. It could be looking for clovers to munch on.

While I watched the water, I pulled out the hat out of my bag, only to shockingly find the rabbit at my feet.

"There's my hat!" Startled, I almost dropped it when the rabbit started talking. "Where did you find my hat?" he asked, looking up at me with beady black eyes. I was too stunned to say anything. I mean, would you be stunned to see a rabbit - or any animal - talking to you? He seemed to notice my surprised look on my face. "Did the cat get your tongue, kid?" he questioned.

"N-No," I finally manage to speak. "It's just - You _talk_?" I squealed, the shockness filling into my voice. "You're a rabbit, rabbits don't talk."

"Well my lips are moving and words are coming out of it," he responded, pointing at his furry, twitchy lips. "Now can I have my hat back, please?" Standing on his two hind legs, he pointed at his head. "Place it right there," he gestured with his little white paw.

"Uh... sure..." I felt awkward talking to a bunny, but I shrugged it off. "Here you go." I placed the hat on his head.

Once the hat was on him, he smiled. "Thank you so much," he thanked. "I'm not much without this hat, I'm afraid," he told me, straightening up to make sure it doesn't fall off. "My name is Amaz-O," he introduced himself after making sure the hat was perfectly on his furry white head of his. "Maybe you heard of me?" He paused. "No?" he spoke, not receiving any words from me for an answer, possibly because I was too...shocked still. "Well, you have my gratitude, regardless. See ya later, kid." With a flash of white, the rabbit disappeared into the bush, leaving me to stand where I was at.

"What...did I just see?" I witnessed. "Did he just say his name was... _Amaz-O_?" I pondered in thought of wonders. I heard him from somewhere...like I had with the plant dude.

Feeling I should see if there's anymore voicemail from my mother, I did just that.

The phone rang twice again before she picks up. "Honey, I know you're growing up and you don't need your mother nagging but..." She let out a worried sigh. "Just do me a favor and don't go into the drain pipe in woods, okay? There's no reason you can't the normal way through the neighborhood. Okay, be safe."

By the time she hung up, I let out a heavy breath. "The normal way is blocked off. Sorry, mom, I have no choice but to go through the drain pipe," I disobeyed as I put my phone away. "Besides, I can use it as a shortcut to get to my home," I shrugged, thinking nothing of it.

Going over to the drain pipe, I looked inside. The water smells like old socks as the oder invaded my nostrils.

There's also a nice patch of grass overtop of the large drain pipe with trees on it. I remember me and Maria knocked down a wasps nest out of those trees once.

I did got stung, not gonna lie, and luckily I'm not allergic to wasp and bee stings like some people. Not me, though.

Holding me nose, I slogged through the tunnel, taking care to avoid stepping into the water, which is dirty and mucky.

I creep into the tunnel; an unnatural darkness closing in around me. Halfway through, I wonder if I'll make it. So I steal my nerves and pushed on, not wanting to fall into the disgusting water.

By the time I got to the other side, I released my nose to take in a wonderful smell of fresh air when I came to a wash behind many houses on my street. I actually can see all sorts of weird junk that people have thrown out here.

I walked over to a round, pool of water. The water seemed to extend forever. I squint, but still can't see the bottom of the pool.

Getting down on my knees, I put one arm into the pool. Its icy chills cling onto my skin as I reach further down.

The water rose past my elbow; still haven't hit bottom. I take a deep breath and press on, reaching down, down... the water lapping against my shoulder, getting my sleeve all wet.

I reached left and right and left, but can't feel anything but water. My wild imagination started up again. I started to imagine a hand gripping my wrist and yanking me down beneath the cold surface...

It's almost real, the sensation of pony fingers wrapping around me. Tightening. The pool rushing towards my face! I take a desperate breath and held it, clenching my eyes shut!

Moments later, I snapped out of my wild imagination. I gasped and pulled my arm out, soaked but unharmed. I shook my hand, getting most of the water off it, looking around to make sure nobody saw what I had done.

The coast seemed clear. For now.

Standing back up, I found a shoe - just one - lying alone next to the pool of water, not torn or tattered up, looking like a perfectly good, normal shoe you'll see on a person. Part of me wonders if its owner is still around...

Deciding it's better in my hands than out in the elements, I picked up the shoe, putting it in my bag. There was nothing else except an old chimney and a bike wheel.

I pushed part of my hair behind my right ear. "I should get going..." But when those words got out of me, I heard rustling. I froze, looking towards the bush full of burrs. I walked towards it when the bush shook again, this time more violently. Is the talking rabbit in there? "Hello?" I called softly into the plant, being cautioned in case it was a rabid animal.

I got closer to the bush, placing my hands on it, avoiding the spikey burrs from my exposed skin. And right before I could pull it apart, a brown furry animal jumped on top of me. "Hey-!" I cried in alarm when I landed on dirt ground, getting myself prepared from the wild animal.

But instead of biting my face off, it began licking me uncontrollably, making me laugh. "Ew, gross," I giggled when I quickly discovered it was a dog. "Okay, okay, I give up," I surrendered in between laughs. I gently shove the dog off of me, examining it. Upon doing so, she looks like the dog on the flyer. "Gigi?" The dog perked her ears up, giving out a relaxed smile. I noticed a few burrs stuck in her fur. "Come here," I coasted her gently. "Let me get those off you and get you home."

She seemed to understand me, trotting over so I can get the burrs out of her fur. Her tongue lolled out of her mouth, panting. Panting is what dogs do to keep themselves cooled off since they don't sweat like us humans do.

"Sit." Gigi sat down. "Good girl," I praised, giving her a good scratching on her coat. "Now let me get those burrs off of you." Carefully, I pulled each burr out of her coat one by one. "Ow," I winced every time the spikes poke my fingers. "Alright, last one and...done!" I took the last one off, tossing it to the side with the others. I gave her another good scratching on the shoulder. "Ready to get back to your owner?" I received more licks. "I'm guessing it means 'yes' in dog talk," I chuckled. I stood up. "Come," I commanded in a happy, cheerful voice, rather than a firm one.

Gigi bounded next to me, staying by my side as I took her onto my street, turning left since her home is a few houses down from mine. She wanted to sniff at everything on the way there.

I clapped my hands sharply, getting her attention. "Let's go."

Barking, she trotted next to me, leaving the scents behind. She seems to understand that she needed to get home.

I hope she wasn't out here for too long, I thought.

Reaching her home, I walked over to the front door, knocking on it. "Coming," a female voice came through the wooden barrier. The door opened, revealing to be a lady in her early twenties. "Hey there," she greeted before gasping. "Gigi!" she declared happily. "Where was she?" she then asked me.

"Over there," I pointed. "She was at the other side of the drain pipe right where the wash is," I told the dog's owner. "She was covered in burrs and I took them off before I brought her here. How long was she gone?"

"Since yesterday," the lady answered. "I put the flyer up in the forest because that's where I lost her. She broke out of her leash," she explained, showing it to me. "It's an old leash and the hook doesn't clip anymore."

"I believe you should get a new one," I advised her.

She chuckled. "I sure do. Why don't you come in?" She stepped out of the way.

I shook my head. "My parents told me I shouldn't go into a stranger's house unless I know them."

She nodded. "Your parents taught you right," she grinned.

"Mmhm. Well, I better get going." I gave her a nice wave. "Make sure to get a brand new leash for your dog," I reminded her.

She waved back. "I will. And thanks for bringing her back home."

"Your welcome," I returned brightly. I turned around, heading to my home, happy for returning the dog to its rightful owner.

At least the dog was only gone since yesterday. Most of the time lost dogs would take days or weeks for them to return home, unless they're in an animal shelter.

Like I said before, I never had a dog. I did ask my parents, only to get the words I didn't want to hear.

"We're not ready for a dog, Arielle," my dad would say.

"And the dog you want doesn't like strangers nor children," my mom would add in. "Including other dogs."

"Not true! Chows can be great pets. The reason why people believe chows hate other people and dogs is because they never got the right socialization," would be my response. "I _once _petted a full grown chow at the park with my friends. She was really friendly towards me and everybody else."

Of course, my parents refuse to get me a dog. Especially chow chows. I get ticked off when everyone says they're aggressive. Here's the thing about chows. They can be aloof, independent, and they don't like it when people come into their personal space. You know for a lab, they don't have any personal space. You can fall on it, pet them, whatever. For chows, they're not like that. They'll be like, 'Hey, don't come near me.'

In order for chows to be friendly towards other people is they need to be socialized at a young age; eight weeks and up. Get them around lots of people and dogs. Another thing is hugging. Now hugging is something lots of dogs don't like. Yes, dogs don't like to be hugged. Not all dogs, per se. There might be dogs that do like hugs. People need to spend time hugging their chow puppies, but don't do it for long or else they'll forget they'll have legs. The more you hug your chow or any dog, the more the dog will get used to it. Think about the children. When they see a chow chow, the first thing they wanna do is run over and hug them. Also, keep in mind to tell people in case your chow never liked hugs even though you practiced hugs with it. So be aware when someone comes up to your chow.

It angers me when people think chows are really mean dogs. People, for goodness sake! Not all chows are bad! This also goes for pitbulls, rottweilers, shar-pei, and dobermans. Maybe german shepards, except I'm not too sure about those types of dogs being 'aggressive' towards strangers.

It's important to look at the facts than opinions when it comes to these type of dogs. For example, pitbulls are not meant for fighting. They weren't bred that way. They're bred to be great dogs for lots of people. Plus, dog fighting is _illegal_. In other words, dog fighting is not allowed. Ever.

I wish people would not judge these type of dogs. They need to get to know them and not judge because of what they read or saw on TV. Those dogs just need the right training.

Speaking of training, never ever use shock collars, choke collars, and prong collars. Prong collars are also known as pinch collars.

Shock collars will shock the dog, of course. But those things don't train the dog, it makes their behavior worse, and the owner will have problems.

Choke collars choke a dog when they pull on the leash. Those collars can also get caught by something, having the dog suffocate and worst of all, die.

Prong collars are similar to the choke collars, only it pinches the dog's neck when they pull. When the dog see kids at the park, it'll get very excited. But when they pull, they get this painful pinch from their owner. Now the dog learned that children are bad, and the owner think he's teaching his dog not to pull. But in the dog's eyes, the dog learns that kids are bad. So never use _any _of these collars. Even when a trainer tells you to put them on your dog, all you do is say no and go to an expert dog trainer. They use the proper collars, including harnesses and head collars.

There are going to be people who believe the collars I mentioned before are good for their dogs, but really they're not.

When it comes to having a dog, you - the owner - are the pack leader. Yes, just like in the wild. And like in the wild, the pack leader always get to eat first. Owners get to eat first, then the dog. The dog has to be at the lowest rank of the pack.

Oh, and the plural for shar-pei is... shar-pei. Not shar-_peis_. Just shar-pei. Don't worry, people do get it wrong when they think the plural is shar-peis when it comes to more than one. Fun fact, shar-pei literal means _sand skin_.

So yeah, don't judge dogs for what they did in the past... I continued forward, wanting to get to my house as soon as possible.

* * *

"Grrr! Arf, arf! Grrr!"

What the heck!? I jumped back when I saw a dog, taking large gasps, trying to calm down. That dog attacked as soon as I almost got to the mailboxes in front of a yellow house where one of them is mine. Thank goodness it's on a leash.

I examined the dog. The dog is a poodle, no doubt about it. It also has fangs... like a vampire and a spider hanging from the collar. In its white, coiled fur lays a pink flower right at the center on its forehead.

Did I say fur? I meant to say hair. This type of breed of dog doesn't have fur, only hair because it grows like, well, hair. But this is so strange... Poodles are always very friendly. Not this one, apparently. The way it's looking at me tells me it doesn't want to be petted - nor hugged, baring its sharp teeth like it wants to bite onto my leg.

My eyes then lifted up to look at the woman gripping onto the leash. The woman doesn't look familiar - maybe she's new in town. She's dressed extremely formally for somebody walking her dog. Her clothes are a different color of purple. She wore purple eyeshadow, black eyeliner, and black mascara for her eyes. Her brows are sharp and pointed and her lips are a bright red. Mom never lets me wear red lipstick.

And lastly, her hair is done up in some kind of bun with a slightly large streak at front in the color of white. Maybe she dyed part of her hair...? Mom would never let me dye my hair. Even when I get older, I'm still not allowed. I can have highlights, though. But I have to wait until I'm older to get them.

She seems classy too, so she must be a professor or a librarian or something. I can't approve of her taste in pets, however.

I cleared my throat to speak. "H-Hello," I stammered a greeting to the woman, who turned a disinterested eye in my direction.

"Sorry about the dog," the woman apologized, tightening the grip around the leash as the dog began tugging. "She looks to have given you quite the fright," she said.

"Huh?" I questioned. "Oh, no, I'm okay," I assured her in reply, letting her know I'm perfectly fine. "Wh-What breed of dog is she, anyway? Poodle and something else...?" I know I said she's a poodle, but upon the strange vampire like fangs, she looks more than a poodle to me now...

"Fifi?" she answered. Fifi...? "Yes, she's a very rare sub-breed of poodle," she responded with a serious eye, along with the tone of her voice. "One prone to... temperament problems," she spoke unhighly.

"Such a... pretty dog," I commented awkwardly. "I hadn't noticed you two in the neighborhood before. Did you just move here or something?"

After I ask my question, the woman looks at me up and down. I'm not sure what she could be judging me for. "Fifi and I are simply having a look around, getting the lay of the land... Some friends of ours came to the area very recently. We want to know if it's a good place to put down the roots."

Roots?

The dog's constant tugging has worn away at the woman's patience and she sighed. "We must be going. Perhaps we will see you around very soon..."

Just as she was about to walk away, I grabbed onto her skirt. "Wait," I protested. "I never got your name."

"Foster. Mrs. Foster," she informed in her formal accent she used when she talked to me. Mrs. Foster...? She yanked her skirt out of my hand. "And don't pull at my clothes; you'll ruin them," she spoke with a hint of unkindness. "Anway, me and Fifi have to go... We'll see each other again someday..."

"Where are you-?" The woman turned around when my question never got to be finished as she walked down the street with her poodle dog thing. "Huh..." I murmured with a small shrug. "Those two sound very...familiar... Why though?" I shrugged again. "Eh, I'll figure it out later. I should call my mom to let her know what happened."

Taking out my phone for like the third or fourth time, I dialed her number and it fails to ring. In fact, it beeps and disconnects.

I have no signal... How strange... I put the phone away, stepping over to the four mailboxes in front of the yellow house. Four houses share this mailbox post, including mine.

My family shares this mail post with three other houses. The other mailboxes belongs to one of the other people. My mailbox is on the end from the rest of them.

I opened my mailbox, hoping there's something in there for me. I rarely get anything from the mail I receive. It's always bills, bills, bills. Nothing but bills.

The first thing I see is a letter. But it's addressed to someone I've never heard of. Must be a past resident.

I take the letter out of the mailbox, reading the front. It has my address on it, though I don't recognize the person's name. It's a male name, but I never heard of him. I don't think I saw him in my school either.

I put the letter in my bag in a way not to lose it. Probably the letter got sent to the wrong place, which happens sometimes. No big deal.

The letter wasn't the only thing in the mailbox. Along with it is a sheet of coupons for the local Dairy Freeze me and my friends go to. I made a note in my head to call my friends to go there next week.

I take the coupons and slip them into my bag, shutting the mailbox. My gaze turned towards my right. An enormous two-story mansion loomed over the rest of the neighborhood. Normally it would be pretty awesome, but it's sitting where my normal house is supposed to be...

Maybe it's just the ordeal at school and the weird weather playing tricks with my wild imagination. It's gotta be my house, right?

I creep along the side of my fence into the backyard so I can get the house key, remembering it was underneath the back porch.

In spite of the weirdness in my neighborhood, my backyard provides a welcome retreat. A peaceful quite blankets of the enclosure. The wooden fence keeps the yard safe and enclosed. I'm glad to have it with that crazed poodle out in the area with the formal lady who calls herself Mrs. Foster while her dog is called Fifi.

Ah, the good ol' tire swing. I've got a lot of memories tied up on this wheel of fun. When I was really little, dad would push me when I needed his help since my legs were too little to give it a good start. Chad would try to help me, except he'll push me too high so I can only trust my dad to push me on the swings until I learned how to do it on my own. Sometimes I'll twist the rope to get it to spin while I'm on it, making the world get spun around.

I giddily ran up and jump into the tire. As it flies forward, I lean back, closing my eyes as my hair flung the back of my head. "Wheee!" I shouted when it swung back before going forward again. I love swings!

The moment passes and I reluctantly lower myself to the ground, getting off the tire. I held the swing until it stops moving and step away. Life is so much more complicated now...

I went over to the sandbox. I must have played in the sandbox a lot as a kid, but I can't remember that far back. The sand's turned hard and chunky from disuse. Three objects are within the sandbox.

The tiny T-rex is ferocious looking! Who's been playing dinosaurs back here? Not me, I'm for sure. I don't play with toy dinosaurs. It might be Chad's. Only... how to it get out here?

I slip the dinosaur toy into my pack. It might be useful later. Like with the other stuff I collected from my way here.

Once I got the toy into my bag, I saw another one. A truck - a dump truck in the color of red and yellow - sat in the sandbox. I don't play in the sandbox anymore and that's not my truck. Are kids coming in here and using my sandbox?

I dump the truck into the bag with the rest of my stuff.

Right after the truck got into my bag, I saw my mom's standard gardening spade. Great for planting bulbs and digging up weeds. Although, she hasn't done any gardening in awhile.

I brush off the dirty sand off of it and tucked the spade into my full bag of things. I can give this to her when she returns home, I decided.

I closed it up, walking over to the porch of the backyard. I crouch down and leaned my head underneath it for a better look.

I don't see the key except the beat-up old cola can. Nobody would ever think to look for the spare key in there. But who knows? The key could be in there. I can't assume it's not.

I pick up the cola can, giving it a good shake, listening to the sound of the spare key clanking around inside. After a moment, it fell out. I took the spare key into my hand, backing away from the whole, standing back up.

Standing back up, I swore I saw lightning a minute ago... I better get inside before the weather gets any worse. Unless is does storm.

I retreat around the side of the house, back out onto the street.

It's my street, alright. But things don't look quite how I left it. The creepy mansion is where my normal house is supposed to be, and I'm definitely on the right address; I'm positive this is my neighbor's house. The girl who lived there used to babysit me. And the dark, foreboding clouds aren't doing a great job to make my neighborhood feel any kind of welcome. Not even close.

But I have no choice. With a deep breath, I move further down the street to stand in front of what used to be my home.


	5. Chapter 4: Dead House

**Chapter 4: Dead House**

* * *

I looked at the mansion, the replacement of my ordinary house. It stood about two-stories tall, the very top roof almost like it was touching the dark sky as the clouds rumbled and crackled, lightning filling in the air at the bottom of the stairs.

These seem like the same rickety porch stairs I've always had, but when attached to this particular house they seem more sinister… They look like they can give way and break at any moment.

My attentioned turned to a tree next to me in front of my 'home'. I could have sworn there were leaves on the eerie branches… Did a huge gust of wind blew them off? I looked down at the ground, seeing no leaves.

I flickered my attention when I saw statues; stone gargoyles looking very scary. These stone gargoyles are to frighten away unwanted visitors. They look extremely realistic, almost as if they could drop down and attack at any moment.

I took out my phone in case the connection came back.

It did, but it only has one bar. I dialed my mom's number to tell her what happened to the house. The phone rings twice, three, four times. Someone picks up.

"Bob's Slaw Pit, where you can't get your shred out of your head," an unfamiliar voice answered. "This is Grayden; how may I help you?" the unknown person asked from the other side of the line.

"...oops," I mumbled, feeling my face grow hot. "Sorry, wrong number." Before this unknown person can say anything else, I quickly hung up and tried again.

The phone rings twice, three, four times after I punched _her _phone number. After a minute, she picks up.

"Hi hon - ou need - ing?" My brows furrowed when I can only hear parts of her words. "Ca - u - re - m -?" her voice broke out. "He - o? ... -lo?"

I realized I got a bad connection and hung up. I'll try again when I'm in the house.

I slipped the phone back into my pocket of my shorts, walking up the creaky stairs of the creepy porch, going up to the large door, waiting to be opened.

My skin crawls just standing here on the porch. I hope the neighbors haven't noticed that my house turned into a macabre mystery mansion overnight.

The dark, swirling clouds certainly don't provide any relief from the creepy sense of dread...

The door is twice as big and easily three times as ornate as it should be. I wonder if my house key can still work on this strange home.

Before I can get the key out of my bag, I felt a tap on my shoulder. "Ahh!" I let out a startled scream, spinning around to see Brett. "Brett?!" I exclaimed in surprise. "What are you _doing _here?" I demanded, placing my hand on my chest, feeling my heart beating inside there. "You scared me," I couldn't help but hiss out.

"Sorry, Arielle," he replied. "I was wondering if I could hang out with you. I forgot the spare house key in my locker back at school," he told me, explaining the situation.

I bit my tongue when my heart rate got to its normal pace. "I don't know..." I said. "I can't call my mom right now because I don't have any connection. I might get it back when I go inside this... odd house."

Brett raised a brow. "Odd house?" he questioned. "Well, you're right about this house being odd... Like, how did it get here? It reminds me of a book I read from a certain series."

I shrugged. "Beats me." I scratched the back of my neck. "I've been having a strange day today... I was going to go through my normal route home when I saw moving truck full of stuff and took several things..."

"You stole things from a truck!?" Brett exclaimed in shock, having me stop talking.

"It got into an accident!" I protested. "Nobody was even there. But the stuff belongs to someone called Mr. Ghoulberg."

"Mr. Ghoulberg?" he questioned rather confused. "I never heard of him," he told me.

"Neither did I," I answered. "Now can you excuse me...? I need to get inside. I can't have visitors over without my parents being here." I took the key out of my bag.

"Yeesh. You seem to have strict parents," he remarked with a small, pulled back face.

I rolled my eyes. "They're not strict; they have rules both me and my brother need to follow. If we break a rule - just one - rule, we'll get into huge trouble. I've been a good streak lately, doing chores when they needed to be done because Chad can be... lazy sometimes. I did find three things in the sand, one of them being a toy dinosaur. It could be his, but I'm not entirely sure. Why don't you go to Roger's house?" I suggested, getting the house key ready. "I bet he's home, including his parents."

"Eh, sure. But are you positive I'm not allowed in your home?" He tapped on the railing that was kind of bent.

"I'm positive. In fact, dad doesn't want any boys in the house unless he and my mom are home," I stated matter of factly.

"Boy, they seem a little over-protective..." Brett gave another remark about my parents.

"They can be sometimes..." I sighed. "I got a voicemail from my mom. She told me not to go into the woods and through the drain pipe. But I did it anyway."

He chuckled. "Your brave for a-" I gave him a sharp look. "Heh... I better get going. See you tomorrow at school," he departed. "By the way, your house - the one you have now - is pretty awesome," he commented.

"Yeah... awesome," I muttered in reply as I watched him walk away as he whistled a familiar tune. "Unless you like creepy houses... like mine. Only..." I began to wonder in thought. "Is it really my house? There's one way to find out."

With the spare key in between my fingers, I slip it into the lock and crossed my fingers. I turn the key... and it opens! Maybe it's my house after all. The key worked so it should be my home, right?

I pulled open the heavy door as it made a creaking sound, entering inside the house.

* * *

This is without a doubt not my house; mom would never let the entryway get this dirty. I can smell the dust and decay in the air. Not only it was dirty, but not a lot of light came through.

I have to tell mom what happened to our house! Our home would never look like this. I called my mom, and she answered.

"Sorry honey, no time to talk right now I'm heading into a meeting. Love you bye!" As quickly as she picked up the phone, she quickly hung up. Wow, I guess she didn't want to be late. I'll wait until I think the meeting at her work is done, even though I'm not there. For now, I need to explore this... house of mine.

I go over to the basement door, wrapping my fingers around the doorknob, and began jiggling it. The door stands stoically shut. I can feel a strange energy around it, and assume it was locked for the time being.

Letting go of the knob, I nervously ascend the stairs to the unknown rooms of my home.

The staircase connects to the first and second floors of the house. I stopped at the first flight of stairs to see three pictures hanging in front of me on the wall.

I've never seen this portrait before. Looks like a creepy sea caption. Maybe it's grandpa before I was born? Probably not. My grandfather isn't a sea caption, and there's no family history about anybody being a caption of the ocean.

My eyes trained to the picture on the far right. It was a little girl. She looks a little old for the rest of the pictures. Who picked these out, anyway?

By the time I saw the middle portrait on the wall right between the other ones, I can't shake the feeling that something is missing from this painting. There was no head. But... where is the head?

Not wanting to look at these creepy portraits, I turn at the top of the stairs, heading across the landing.

This hallway crosses over the entryway downstairs to the furthest of the house. I walked over to the master bedroom, also known as my parents room, and it seems as if some kind of force has locked the bedroom.

I tried pushing, I tried pulling, but nothing would open this darn door. It's being held shut... By what?

I released the doorknob. It's no use, I can't open it. I stepped back from the door, spotting another one. Weird. Normally this hallway ends with a hatch up to the attic.

I didn't have to struggle with the door. The door opened, but without some effort into it. The frame seems a little warped, though.

I pass through into the room, dodging a bit of falling plaster as I pass through the doorway.

It's just a dead end. The hatch in the ceiling should lead to the attic. Except it's too high for me to reach and... the walls seem to be... closing... I better get out of the room before I get turned into a pancake, so I quickly leave the room. I'll have to find a step ladder or something to get to the attic and to figure out what to use on the moving walls.

I tromp my back the steps to get to the first hallway. When I got there, it seems to be relatively untouched. A small lamp along with the chandelier lit up the hallway, but there wasn't enough light.

"Maybe I should try calling mom again to tell her what happened to our house." Taking out my phone, I called my mom for like what? The tenth time? I don't know.

The phone rings for several minutes, and she picks up. Suddenly the phone tumbled out of my hand and crashes to the ground.

I picked it up, checking it. The phone seems okay, but by the time I recover, my mom's long gone since the phone hung up on her. By mistake, I mean.

There are three doors. My bedroom, the guest room, and my dad's study. I went up to my bedroom, only it won't open. Mom's right. It _is _annoying when somebody locks my bedroom door. Only it didn't feel locked... it felt like it was being held shut.

When I try to open the guest room, there's not even a lock on the door, but it's not opening. Like with the other doors, it feels like someone's on the other side, holding it shut.

I go up to the door of dad's study where he keeps the family computer. Dad's study is locked at the time being, like it always is when he out of town. The key should be around here somewhere.

With a tentative first step, I walked backwards down the stairs, returning to the first floor.

However, when I got back to the first floor, three children materialized before my eyes, which I'm rubbing in disbelief. This really is a haunted house.

There are two boys and one girl. The blond haired boy is about my age wearing a light blue shirt in the color of the sky, and baggy jeans. Old shoes are worn on his feet. But his clothes are a few years out of date, and he's about my age like I had mentioned. He's also flickering in and out of my vision as his hand held an old sack full of stuff, his blue eyes staring right at me. He... He couldn't be a ghost. Could he?

I try to get his attention and looked towards me. "I live here, you know..." he spoke in a translucent voice, sounding like an actual ghost. "I hate going down to the basement." He looked away, embarrassed. "You believe me, don't you?" he continued after a moment.

My brows narrowed. "You don't live here," I said, responding to him, not believing him. "This has always been my home ever since I was born."

His blue eyes widen. "But I _do _live here," he said, not sounding indifferent about it. "This is my house, really! Prove you believe me." My mood began to lighten up a tad bit. He seemed to be insistent. "You gotta believe me!" he protested, thinking I wasn't budging at all. "Just... don't make go into the basement."

"How can I prove it to you?" I questioned, giving him a suspicious look. "Like, if you do live here, how would I prove that you _did_ live in this very house of mine?" I crossed my arms, not knowing about believing he actually lived here.

It was then he remembered something. "I got a letter!" he proclaimed. "I never got to get it after what happen to me," he did his best to explain.

I uncrossed my arms. "A letter? I found a letter in my mailbox today. I didn't recognize the name."

"It's my letter!" He held out his hand. "Can I have it, please?" he begged. "I'll leave the house once you hand it over to me," he promised.

I sighed. "Alright," I spoke. "And you promise to leave?" I asked.

His head shook up and down real fast. "Cross my heart." He made an X mark on his chest. "Now please can I have my letter?"

"Okay, okay, it's in my bag," I told him. I took out the letter from my bag, handing it over to him. He took the envelope eagerly.

"Austin Distcowskee," he confirmed his name on the address. He tore it open with excitement, reading the enclosed letter with much interest. As he reached the end, the ghost looked at me and smiled. "Thank you," he whispered, seeming to be at peace. Just as suddenly as he appeared, the child fades out of view. I feel his presence leave the house gently. A moment later, the basement door unlocks with a resounding _click_. He also left something for me. I can't be sure, but it looks like an undeveloped photograph. I've seen the photo kids at school with similar ones. Is this the photo to the middle portrait for the wall upstairs?

I carefully took the photo paper and slip it safely into my bag. I need to find a way on how to develop it.

Before I went over to the basement, I looked at the other boy ghost with brown hair which went over his left eye. His shirt is in a type of green color, his brown pants having patches at the knees. His sneakers were untied. He was only a little boy, who is much younger than me. I'd guess seven or eight years old.

I approach him when he quietly mumbled something to me. "I wanna hear the song, but I can't find it." Song? He dug his foot into the carpet nervously. "If I look, it'll wake mom and dad..." he moaned.

I fixed my glasses. "What kind of song is it?"

"It's my favorite song," he said, not really answering my question. "I wanna listen to it, please."

"Um... I'm not sure if I can-" I started to say when he grabbed onto my arms.

"I need to listen to my favorite song!" he yelled out desperately.

"But where is the song at?" I asked further when he released me.

"It's on a cassette tape," he replied. "But I lost it and now I can't seem to find it anywhere in this house. Can you look for it?"

"Sure..." I agreed. "I'll help you look for it. It'll take time, though."

"I don't care how long it takes. I'll be waiting right here."

I shrugged. "Okay." I walked away from him and stood in front of a girl who looks African American. She wore a pink shirt with a knot tied at the front with a yellow skirt underneath. Her hair was in a side ponytail with a pink ribbon tied into a bow. Her shoes are white and she has socks that looked too big on her.

The girl doesn't seem at all happy to see me, though. The way she looked at me was...deadly and angry.

No sooner did I look right in the direction of her dark brown eyes, she glared at me. "You're not suppose to be here - getta out of my house!" she shouted out madly with tight fists, stomping her foot on the ground. "Strangers are not allowed in! Go away! _Go away!_ _**GO AWAY!" **_she shrieked on top of her lungs.

I wasn't afraid for at least one second. "I'm not a stranger," I swore. "I've already told the first ghost it was my home."

Not believing me, her glare sharpened up, like she was willing me out of existence but it wasn't working. "You can't fool me," she grumbled, "I was born on a _leap year_. I know things. I've been living here for thirty one years! It's not your house!" Anger rippled across her face. "And stay outta of my room!" she cried out. "Even though your a girl, you're are not allowed in my room from upstairs."

I squinted my eyes at her. "I'll find a way to _force _you out of this home of mine."

The girl scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Good luck," she wished bitterly. "_And it's __**MY**_ _home!" _she added.

I step away from her. "Hmph," I huffed. "I'm not afraid of you."

"You should be." Ignoring her, I went over to the basement door when she giggled menacingly behind me. "I'm never gonna leave," she snickered.

"You wish." With some hesitation, I turn the knob and opened the basement door a crack. Do I really want to go down there?

I peer down into the darkness of the basement, then force myself to descend...

* * *

The basement is dark and musty. Sweltering heat builds up as the furnace kicked on. I don't want to be down here any longer than necessary.

I went up to the vice grip, turning it, which offers more resistance that I expected. As I turn it, a panel slides away to reveal a hidden passage!

I climb onto the bench and crawl through the passage, standing at the foot of infinity.

Upon standing there, I saw a rolled up film not too far away from me. I grabbed the film, tucking it into my bag for safe keeping. Maybe I'll find a camera later.

I went back into the basement once the film is in my bag with my other things.

By the time I got into the basement, I went over to the toolbox my family uses to make repairs in the house. Inside, there's a standard flat-head screwdriver. I reached in and took it out, slipping it into my bag. It might come in handy.

I go over to the closet. It wasn't locked, so the door slid open easily. There, inside the closet, is an old wire hanger and a step ladder. I can put the hanger in my bag, but not the step ladder. I'll have to get it later to reach the attic at the dead end from the upstairs hallway, including on how to figure out how to stop the walls from moving.

Making myself a reminder to get the step ladder, I made my way over to some decorations. Halloween decorations. I love Halloween and every year I get loads and loads of candy. Last year I went as a mummy. This year I'm going to be a vampire.

After going through the Halloween stuff since none of them would go into my bag, there, leaning against one of the boxes, is a large picture frame for hanging up portraits like the ones I saw. There's not a picture in it, though. Could it be for undeveloped photo I have now?

Seeing it wasn't too big for the bag, I take the frame off the floor, placing it inside.

I looked towards the lonely step ladder. I have to make sure I don't forget it, I reminded myself. Quickly, I rush back up the stairs towards freedom.

I hope this situation resolves soon - I'll never get used to ghosts living downstairs.

I hurry across the foyer to the dining room.

Stepping into the dining room, I spring back, immediately noticing a woman at the table. She eyed me intently, like a hawk searching for its prey. Her grin was creepy. She wore a purple, long sleeved shirt with dark blue pants, her feet inside her old fashioned sneakers. Her hair is white with age. In one of her hands is a cup, which she's holding with her old, bony fingers.

I have never seen this woman before in my life. How'd she get in? Maybe she lives here... in the haunted version of my house, that is.

Doing my best to ignore her, I grabbed several things, knowing I'll need them for later. First, I took the place mate, rolling it up, putting it away into my bag when I saw a second glass on the table, similar to the other one. It's already filled with dark, thick liquid. Is it suppose to be mine?

Well, I'm not going to drink it. It looks really gross. I continued grabbing the things I can put into my bag, like one of the candles which are burned and used, even though they weren't here this morning. The drips from the wax make cool shapes, though, I have to admit.

Blowing out the candle, I placed it into the bag so it wouldn't catch on fire. Then I made my way over to the wall where there are decorative plates. These are very common collectible items among women like my mother's age.

I lift the plate gingerly off its peg and hide it away amongst my things.

When I got to the right side of the strange woman, a toothy grin spreads across her face when she turned to me before she spoke. "There you are, Arielle! Come give me a big kiss."

Taken aback from her forward request, I'm not sure what to say. I quickly shook my head at her.

"Aww..." she pouted at my silent answer. "Is that any way to treat your aunt Dahlia?" she asked me.

Something just isn't right about her. "I don't have an aunt Dahlia..." I spoke suspiciously. "I never had one in my entire life. I know my family and you're not one of them," I stated.

"But of _course _you do. I'm a distant relative, and haven't visited since you were very little," she told me with her toothy grin of hers.

"Mom would've mentioned you - and she never has." I pointed my finger at this 'aunt Dahlia' person. "Who are you really?"

"Well of course she wouldn't. I'm from your _father's _side of the family," she explained.

I slammed my hands on the table, creating a loud _bang_ sound. "If you really _are _my aunt, then what's the password?" I demanded.

She raised a brow at me. "Aren't you a little too old for a password?" she pointed out. "Arielle, sweetheart, I'm your aunt Dahlia," she insisted.

Knowing she's downright lying, I didn't budge. "Sorry lady. I don't have any idea who you are," I said.

"Hmph!" She turned away. "I'll be waiting right here when you learn some manners." She stopped talking to me.

My suspiciousness around her didn't fade away as I made my way into the kitchen.

The kitchen looks like a period piece from the time you want nothing to do with. I immediately noticed a dripping sound.

I strain to hear to source of the dripping sound. It's so faint, it will be hard to find it. I struggle to think of ways to make it louder. I want to track down the drip, but I need to increase the volume.

I peered into the drain leading to the garbage disposal. There's something there - something shiny. How do I get it out?

The wire hanger! I can make it into a hook to reach in and pull out whatever is down there.

Taking the hanger out of the bag, I carefully bend the hanger into a hook. I manage to do so after pricking myself a scant four or five times.

I thread my new hook into the disposal drain and easily removed the object inside - it's a key, a study key for my dad's study! I place it into my pack.

I then opened up one of the cabinets.

Oh, it's just jelly - No, wait. The label says Purple Peanut Butter. Purple Peanut Butter? Okay then.

I'm not going to eat it so I slip it into my backpack. I could've sworn I heard this type of... food before. That, and including the strange woman who thinks she's my aunt Dahlia.

I go over to my mom's junk drawer. She puts everything in it, which means I can't ever find anything. So what's inside? Batteries? Scissors? Sixty one paperclips? Keys? Furniture assembly instructions? Only one way to find out.

I pulled the drawer open.

It's somebody's art project. They created a medal with ingredients found in nature. I decided it looked like a talisman.

I took it out of the drawer, putting it away with my things. Maybe it can ward off some of this weirdness.

Now to find the source of the dripping noise. It's not coming from the faucet... So it's gotta be coming from underneath the sink.

Getting onto my knees, I opened up the bottom cupboards.

Nope, the drip isn't coming from here. But I spotted a bottle of dish soap. It claims to leave the dishes squeaky clean and my hands sneaky soft.

I locked the top and drop the dish soap into my pack when I spotted a...suspicious looking sponge. As I move left and right, it almost seemed to be following me - watching.

I was afraid to touch the sponge. There's clearly more to it. Poison spines, maybe? Acid flesh? An enormous, toothy mouth?

Against my better judgement, I pass the sponge into my bag.

I stare at the sponge; certain it was moving a second ago. Something isn't right - I'm sure of it.

In front of me is a wooden panel screwed on the back of the bottom of the sink behind the pipe.

Knowing I'll need a screwdriver, I took out the one I had in my bag, and carefully remove each screw off the panel, having them drop onto the ground.

There's a very large hole in the back of the cupboard, I discovered. I put my screwdriver away, tucking my arms close and squeeze through the hole. Hey, there's a tunnel back here!

The hole opens up into a tunnel, stretching into the distance. It's cramped, and I already have dirt in my hair.

I can hear the dripping, though. I need to find the source of that leak.

Shuffling on my hands and knees, I press onward.

Here, the tunnel splits. I listen for the drip.

I continued going straight. This corridor leads further into the tunnels. I kept going, only to reach two more split end of the tunnel.

Keeping my ears completely open, I head down the passageway.

I stop, seeing another straight way and a side way. I continued to listen to the drip. I went forward, getting my hands and knees dirty from crawling onto the ground, turning right then straight until I reach where the dripping sound is coming from.

There's also a bag s few feet away with something inside it. I went over to the bag, when I almost stepped on water.

Wait a second... It's not water, it's some of green ooze. Better not taste it. It could be poison.

I grabbed the bag, pulling the tie and let it open. There's a key and a chess piece inside.

Without a second thought, I scoop them out from the bag, placing them into my own bag hanging from my shoulders.

Once I put the objects away into my bag, the pipe overhead rattled violently. "Huh?" I looked up. It shook more and more violently. There's a loud rushing and then...

_BOOM!_

"Whoa!" I cried in alarm. What happen!? It's everywhere. Upon looking at the green goo, it looks like... Monster Blood!

I stumble back, every thought in my head screaming _RUN!_

Scrambling backwards, I hope I can reach the entrance before that mass of slime catches me.

I didn't turn, I kept going backwards, my eyes on it.

I hit a wall, going backwards, wanting to get out of the tunnel as fast as I could. The more it's coming after me, the faster I went.

Just as I thought I was a goner for scrambling away from the green stuff, I tumbled out of the cupboard, sprawled across the kitchen floor. I'm finally out of that tunnel!

I sat up, taking several appreciative breaths to calm down. The Monster Blood didn't follow me out here, so I'm safe... for now. The Monster Blood reminds me of a book I read...

I happily kicked the cupboard closed. "Ha!" I laughed in triumph. "Try to get me now," I taunted. I got up and brushed the dirt off my knees and clapped my hands to get the dirt off of them there, walking out of the kitchen.

That strange woman is still seated in the dining room. She idly sips her drink, waiting for me to strike up another conversation. She probably wants me to apologize for being so rude to her from the way she was looking at me.

I have to figure out a way to get rid of this old lady.

I walk past the table into the next room.

I step into what appeared to my family's den, steeped in darkness and with weird furniture...

Suddenly, the TV turned on by itself, having me jump out of my skin with fright. A picture is coming into focus... It looks like some kind of ventriloquist dummy. It's talking, but nobody else is there... Where's his voice coming from?

"Attention Town Centre Galleria customers!" he announced in a raspy voice over the static of the TV. "The mall will be closing early today. We apologize for any inconvenience this may cause. My friends and I have _big _plans for tomorrow, though! So definitely stop by. Ehehehehehe..." he giggled an ugly giggle. "And if our... 'special guest' is listening - he knows who he is - we have a message: You can't ignore us forever!" he declared. "Your fate's already been written..." he sneered. "...so let's flip to the last page! Ehehehehe!" With a final laugh, the TV shuts off abruptly, leaving the room in silence once more.

"Who was that?" I proclaimed out loud. "He looks very familiar..." I walked up to the TV, pressing the power button. Well, the TV won't turn on anymore. That thing with the creepy dummy must have been a fluke... right?

He said something about the Town Centre Galleria mall... and about a special guest? Who could it be? Who's he? I know it's not me because I'm female, so it's got to be a man, I assume.

I step away from the TV, going over to a tall clock as it made tick-tock sounds. I've heard of grandfather clocks, but this must be a _great _grandfather clock. It seemed very old and expensive.

I move in for a closer look at the large clock.

There are tabs at the front, mark by different years. They demonstrate just how old this clock really is

Examining each tab, I came across a number of nineteen eighty-eight.

Something then came across to me. The girl; the ghostly girl... She said she was born on a leap year, and nineteen eighty-eight is a leap year.

I took my screwdriver out of the bag. I went to take the tab off when I heard a shout. "Don't!" Stopping, I spun my head around to see the girl with her usual angry look. "Don't you dare take the tab off! Step away from the clock!" she ordered, her voice full of volume.

I place the screwdriver underneath the tab, ignoring her command. "Too bad, you said you are born on a leap year," I recalled. "I have to get rid of you."

"But this is my home!" she cried, fists in the air.

"It's _my _home!" I argued with the ghost. "I was born and raised here in this very house of mine by my parents and my older brother!" I told her.

Her eyes began to blaze. "Don't you dare take the tab off..." she warned.

"Too late!" I declared with a proud smile. Wedging the screwdriver under the nineteen eighty-eight tab and took it off the clock. It pops off immediately, clattering onto the floor.

"Nooo!" she let out a defeated cry. A piercing shriek came out of her mouth, echoing throughout the house. It rings in my ears when she faded away, causing her screams to face away as if it never happened at all.

I hear the doors from upstairs being opened once her presence left the house by force.

I smirked, placing the tool back into the bag. "Good thing she's gone. She wasn't nice." I walked away from the huge clock, going up to the bookcase, seeing another film. I'm guessing these things are all over the house. I took the film, tucking it away with the other one I found in the basement. Hoping to find a camera to use them on.

I checked the bookcase when I caught a book. I took it out, reading the title. _So Many Horses! _it read. I put into my bag of my collection.

I went over the coffee table, where the remote is laying there. I didn't try turning on the TV again, knowing it doesn't work anymore, but I put it inside my backpack for safe keeping.

There's something deeply unsettling about the pictures hanging on the wall, I knew. One of them is a scary clown, look liking Murder the Clown from a book a read. Man, each being I come across keeps on reminding of the book series I love reading. But what books are they from?

I head to the next room.

* * *

The laundry room is an oddly welcome sight; at first glance it appeared exactly like I left it other than an extra door.

The dryer's running at the moment.

While I was here, I took the laundry soap and fabric softener. The fabric softener made my bag smell nice now.

I walked over to the bathroom when I noticed it was locked. I knocked on the door, hearing no response from the other side. I have to use the bathroom key I found in the tunnel to unlock the door.

Taking the key out, I slid it into the clock and turned, opening the door.

I don't have to go at the moment, but I decided to check out the bathroom.

Entering, it only takes one glance at the downstairs bathroom to realize this is _not _a bathroom. It's a dark room, like a photo lab at school.

Hey, I can develop the photo I've got from the blond haired kid.

Getting the undeveloped photo out of my bag, I use the tongs that were in front of the different chemicals into my hand, taking the photo out of the envelope so I can prepare to develop it. Like I said, I have never done this before... maybe I should get some information first?

Then I remembered. I have to put the photo in each chemical for each minute. Then put it in the sink and hang it up to dry.

Knowing myself, I don't know when a minute is up. So I took out my phone, going onto the timer icon. Then I began to develop the photo by each minute, being careful not to mess up.

I place the photo into the first chemical, which is the developer. It brings out the dark areas of the image.

When the minute was up, I stopped the timer, and took the photo out with the tongs, not wanting to put any fingerprints on it.

I restart the timer after I put the photo into the stopper solution. This stuff neutralizes the effects of the developer on the photograph.

Getting to another minute, I took the photo out, placing it into a chemical of fixer. It ends the developing process and cleans out the chemicals on the paper.

As I gingerly remove the photo paper from the fixer once it was done being soaked in there, I realize I have a legitimate photograph! All I need is to do now is to soak it in water.

I turned on the faucet, letting it fill up with water into the sink. After, I place the photograph into the photo wash and summon up all my patience.

Five minutes passed by and it looks like I'm done! I can take the photograph out now.

I took the photograph out of the wash. Almost done! I thought. All it remains now is to hang it up to dry before I can put it in the picture frame I found in the basement.

I clip the wet photo to the line and wait for it to dry.

After several minutes, I pull the photo down off the line. It was a lot of work - but the results are worth it!

I slid the photograph into the frame... a perfect fit! I now have a framed picture!

Huh... come to think of these photos, none them look recognizable. I picked the one that stood out, plucking it off the line. It doesn't look at least familiar... or useful.

I put it into my bag.

I went over to a cupboard and opened it up to see a crazy camera. Does it take special pictures or something?

I tuck the camera with great care. I hope it's not haunted or anything.

Oh look, I found _another _roll of film. At least now I have a camera to put the film in. All four of them, for now unless I found more.

Not only I found another film and a camera, I also found an empty plastic. These can hold just about anything.

I take the container - it's sure to be handy before long. I slip out of the room and back into the laundry room.

I then walked out of the room to the den, heading to the dining room to see this aunt Dahlia staring at me. I almost forgot she was still here. But I have to figure out a way to get rid of this old, creepy lady.

Maybe the crazy camera will give me the answer I need...? Thinking about it, I took it out. I center the subject and snapped a picture of her. A moment later, the photograph slid out.

Looking at the picture, she's holding a glass of... prune juice.

Prune juice. What can I use against prune juice?

The answer is within the refrigerator. I dash into the kitchen, running up to it, yanking it open. There I saw a bottle of juice - purple stuff - on the top shelf of the fridge. I'm not a big fan; drinking stuff like this makes me feel like an old lady...

I'm not going to drink it. No way. I put it away into my bag so I can use it on the lady when I saw a jar of Jelly Jam of branded fruit preserves. 'Trust Jelly Jam for only the best jellies and jams!' Sure thing. I can snack on it later, too.

I decided to take the flavor of Jelly Jam with me just in case I get hungry. I'm not sure Chad will remember to get the food I want to have for dinner.

Now how do I put the purple stuff into the woman's cup of prune juice? I leaned against the counter, thinking.

That's when an idea popped into my head. My bets it'll work.

Working up the courage, I made my way back to the dining room to face her again, the plan all set.

I stood at the side of the table. "Aunt Dahlia..." I began.

"What!?" she snapped, sipping her drink of prune juice. "Did you finally learn to have some manners?" she asked me quite angrily.

I hung my head down, pretending to feel bad. "I'm really sorry..." I told her. "I guess it's probably because I don't remember you," I pretended to believe.

"Well..." I looked up to see her face softened up as she spoke. "How about you also give me a sorry kiss?" she suggested.

I hesitantly walked closer to her, then leaned in to kiss her wrinkled cheek. It's clammy and loose. She smelled like dust, moth balls, and some other spice I can't quite describe. In fact, my own grandmother smelled a lot better than this lady.

"That's better," she praised me. "Now, your aunt Dahlia poured you a glass of prune juice - your favorite!" she brightly pointed at the cup. "Down the hatch!"

I then remember from a book that has something to do with prune juice... "N-No thanks," I quickly decline. "I'm not thirsty."

She pouted again. "Aww... is that anyway to treat your aunt Dahlia?" she repeated from the first time we met from face to face. "Your mother wanted me to look after you today, and you're already misbehaving... again," she told me.

I gave her another demanding question like I had done this one before except I change the first four words, keeping the other one. "If mom sent you, then what's the password?"

Dahlia tilted her head to the side. "The password?" she inquired. "Didn't I tell you that you're a little too old to need a password? Your mother can trust you to pick out a stranger, can't she?" she responded with another toothy grin.

She presented an interesting point - I am getting older now since I'm turning twelve next year, and I can be trusted to make decisions. It's nice to have this 'aunt' who gets it.

"Okay, I'm listening." I took a seat at the table. "What do you want to talk about?" I asked with fake curiosity.

She nodded her head, pleased. "I like to hear some things about you. Tell me something about my dear niece... What type of music do you like?"

"Anything upbeat - that's what music is all about," I told her.

"Oooh, I think so too," she expressed delightfully. "What type of sound do you prefer?" she then asked next.

I gave her my answer. "I like anything that can work its way through my body. If it makes me want to dance, it's a good song."

She gave me a huge smile. "Well now! I found an old cassette tape." The cassette tape! "Would you like to give it a listen?"

"Sure thing," I accepted. "A little music might be just the thing to brighten up this afternoon."

"I think this belonged to a boy who lived here years ago," she said. It's the brown haired boy, I just know it. "You two would have gotten along. He has good taste in music, too," she grinned.

"I can't wait to hear it," I returned with a fake smile.

Her smile grew wider. "Oh, and you will. We'll listen to it very soon." With a flourish, aunt Dahlia picked up my glass and presented to me. "Just have a quick sip first."

"Sorry, aunt Dahlia," I apologized. "I don't like prune juice. At all."

"Hmph! What a rude child. If you're going to act like that, I don't think you deserve to listen to this cassette at all!" She turned away, allowing an uncomfortable silence to settled into the room.

Again, I pretend to feel bad. "Sorry aunt Dahlia..." I got up to walk away when she gave me another forgiving smile.

"That's okay, child. Sit back down and have some prune juice your loving aunt Dahlia saved for you. Plus, how can you not like it unless you try it?"

For the second time, I declined the drink. "No thank you. I told you, I'm not thirsty."

"Perfectly alright. Maybe later." Aunt Dahlia relaxed in her chair and rested her chin casually on her hand. "Let's forget the last thing we talked about and have a different chat," she suggested. "How was school today?"

There's a lot going on - this is going to take a while for my plan to work.

I gave her the details about my day. "Well, there's this kid, Brandon, in my English class. He used to be okay, but lately he's telling people things that aren't true..." I told her. "He kept saying I'm this awful person because I don't want to go to the _Winter Dance_ with him on December because Brett had already asked me and I had already accepted his offer. Now Brandon is spreading rumors about me around the school," I continued on. "Luckily everybody knows he can be a jerk sometimes. He was really angry at me, and he tried again and again to spread the rumors." I fixed my glasses, and rambled on for several more minutes. "...and it's like, if that's how you feel just tell me to my face. I don't have time for all the drama." Glad to have a sympathetic ear, I began to confide in aunt Dahlia. "I just want to be taken seriously, you know? It's so hard at this age, but..." After a very thorough dissection of my social circle, I came to realize I hadn't give aunt Dahlia any time to interject. I took a break, creating a natural point for her to jump in with a comment. "What do you think?" I asked.

"Well dear, it all sounded very stressful, doesn't it?" she replied with compassion. "Times like this, I find it's best to clear my head with a refreshing beverage. Prune juice?" She pointed at the cup in front of me.

"I'm still not thirsty, thanks," I ignored her offer yet again and kept continuing. "I know I made it sound pretty bad, but everyone is mostly okay. It's just once in a while that-"

My story was rudely interrupted by a loud, sharp snort. Aunt Dahlia is asleep - snoring, in fact. This is what I wanted to happen. I wanted her to fall asleep from my long story, so I can get to the next step of my plan. I got up from my chair, careful not to make a sound. There's no telling how deeply she's sleeping.

I set my backpack on the table, taking out the bottle of purple stuff.

Being very careful not to make a sound of any kind, I lean in front of Dahlia and pour the bottle's contents into her glass.

With the glass full, I put the bottle back in the bag, shaking her awake.

She awakened with a start. "Huh? What happened?" she quickly asked.

"You fell asleep," I reported.

"Oh my. I'm terribly sorry," she replied.

I smiled. "It's okay. I refilled up your glass of prune juice."

"Why, thank you!" She began sipping the drink in the glass as if nothing happened except the matter of when she slept in front of me. It was then she began coughing. "Wh-What did you do!?" she choked out as she collapsed on the table, looking right at me when she realized something wasn't right with the drink I gave her.

"What did I do?" I repeated. "You want to know what I did?"

"Yes!" she growled through clenched teeth. "What...did...you..." She coughed. "...put in my glass?" I can already hear her demand the answer from me.

I took the bottle out of the bag again. "I used this," I presented towards her. "I use purple stuff in your glass." I held the bottle proudly like I won a race in the Olympics. "I had a plan... A plan to keep on talking in order for you to fall asleep from my boring story about school," I revealed. "And now..." I placed the bottle back into the bag. "...you're gone."

Her eyes widen. "You little brat!" she screamed, reaching her hand out towards me. "How dare you!" Before she can even grab me, I noticed a loud hissing sound slowly building from deep within the woman. She fell to the ground. "I should've known you were going to trick me. I should've known!" She melted away out of existence after her final sentences. Nothing remained in her place except a small cassette tape she had told me about.

Taking it, I placed it into my bag. Now I just need to find a way to put music into this thing.

The dining room felt empty without aunt Dahlia in it; like the house's gaping maw, eager to swallow me whole.

Wanting to get out of the room as fast as possible, I headed right back to the front of the house to see the one ghost remaining there, haunting the entryway.

I took the camera out of the bag, thinking I should take a picture of him. I did, clicking the shutter button once he was in the center.

As I looked at it, it what I was expecting. He's listening to a portable cassette player. I have the cassette tape, so I need to find where the cassette player.

I have to help this ghost, the last one, who needed to listen to his favorite song. So walking up the stairs, I stopped to look at the middle portrait on the wall with the missing head.

Since I developed the photo, I took it out of my bag, cautiously setting the portrait onto the hook in the wall over top of the other portrait which is the body. It took a moment to convinced myself it was hanging straight.

At least it fits with the others, I guessed. That's something. I tap on the photo and it swung open, revealing a compartment hidden in the wall.

It's another chess piece - knight, I think. I snag the knight, just in case it's useful later. I have now two chess pieces; knight and queen.

I tromp my way to the first hallway to my dad's study room, getting the key out, sliding it into the lock of the doorknob, turning it. The lock clicked open. Success!

I snuck into dad's study.

This study feels set apart from the rest of the house, everything being made of expensive wood like oak and mahogany. The bookcase is filled with thick books with a pile in front of them. One of the books is opened up.

I went over, grabbing a book. It was a manual with instructions about the cassette player. I crack the book open, flipping to a dogeared page.

I began reading the instructions. _Order of operation: First, place the batteries into the back of the player. Second, open the cassette door and place the cassette tape inside until it clicks. Take care that the top of the cassette is facing DOWN. Lastly, close the cassette door. Press PLAY to begin listening to music._

"Okay, I need to find the cassette player _and _find batteries," I stated, closing up the thick book and placed it away with the others. "Only... where can I find batteries?" I twirled my hair around my finger, walking over to dad's large desk where his computer sat there. It also appeared to have hand-crafted wooden chess piece, too. A rook, I believe.

I snag the chess piece and put it away for later.

It wasn't the only thing I found. I also found another role of film. I'm guessing I'm going to find more. I load the film into my camera, and return to the hallway, heading to my bedroom.

Taking the doorknob in my right hand, I cross my fingers with my left hand and pushed the door open with no force.

I seek solace in my bedroom, glad it wasn't held shut anymore.

As I set foot into my bedroom, a wave of relief washed away my apprehension. It's unchanged, except for one conspicuous addition.

On the floor is my dirty clothes. I ball the clothes up, shoving them into my backpack to take to the laundry room.

My room is like a welcome retreat for me when I get home from school. A nice, cozy bed, a dresser with a lamp on it, and a nightstand.

I don't use my nightstand too much, it's just one of those pieces of furniture that sticks around. Why do I have a nightstand? I opened up the drawer.

Oh, that's right! I now remembered. I stashed some of my favorite video games in here when Rachel came over. She obviously didn't find them. Phew.

I decided I better hold onto these games.

I then went over to my own bookcase when I noticed one of my books are missing. Book number six to be exact. How can one of my books be missing? I thought to myself. I always keep them here when I'm done reading one of the books of my favorite book series.

"I'll look for it later," I decided, walking away from it to spot something in the middle of my room, not noticing at first glance when I came in. The one thing that doesn't belong in my room... I never had a chess set before. This seemed like somewhat of an antique model. Only I never played a game of _Chess _before. I should get information on how to play the game.

Dad's computer! I can find information on there.

I dashed out of my room, running into my dad's study, and sat down at his computer desk, tapping the keyboard to wake it up, but it's locked. I gritted my teeth, hitting the desk. "Dang it!" I cried. I'm going to need a password to access the computer. But what's his password? I was about to start guessing when a note, a sticky note, caught my eye with a hastily jotted password reminder.

It says, _I always remember my password in the bathroom_.

"In the bathroom?" I leaned in surprise as I laughed. "What a strange place to remember your password, dad," I commented. I got up and got to the hallway, going to the guest room to take a quick shortcut to the upstairs bathroom.

The door creaked open. I glanced inside, but don't see anybody. Was it even really locked? Shrugging, I entered into the room.

Whoa, the whole room is a mess! Mom would flip if saw the guest room like this. It looked like a toy store exploded with dolls, stuffed animals, cars, trucks. Maybe even-

Before I can finish my though, a robot emerges from the pile. He totters towards me before pointing his laser blaster right between my eyes.

I remember the toy from somewhere; an Annihilator 3000, I believe. It doesn't look like he's playing. I need to stop it before it gets to me.

With the camera, I took the robot's picture for an answer. The photo slides out after a moment like it does every time when I take a picture.

In the picture, the robot is laying face down. A puddle of shiny liquid is spread out beneath it.

Expecting it further, it looks to be... dish soap!

I almost jumped when the Annihilator 3000 toy emitted a series of clicks.

I reached into my bag, pulling out the dish soap. I uncap the top, emptying out the entire bottle of it at the Annihilator's feet. It attempted to walk towards me, but the soap proved too much. It swung its arms and legs rapidly, trying to regain its footing... and fell flat on its mechanical face.

If the robot seemed angry before, he's certainly furious now. Fortunately he can't even see me. It's too slippering for him to stand back up. There's a panel on his back that could probably be popped open.

The screwdriver is perfect for the job. Getting it out, I carefully unscrew the panel on the back of the robot.

There's batteries inside of him, I discovered nothing less. These batteries are what power the robot. If I remove them, he should cease to operate.

Taking the batteries out of the Annihilator, I put them in my pocket. The robot abruptly stopped moving without another sound.

At least I got batteries now. I just need to find the cassette player. I have a feeling it's the in the chess set… But I need to find the password in the bathroom.

I walked into the bathroom, opening the right hand, top drawer to find the password written on a piece of paper.

Instead, I found a hand mirror, having me place it with my things in my bag for safe keeping.

Now, I began to think, where would dad put his password? It wouldn't be on the mirror, would it?

It was then an idea came to me.

Turning on the sink and the shower, hot water sprayed out, filling the room with lots of steam. I let it run for a while.

I then shut the water off to see the mirror all fogged up except for this one spot. It looked like dad wrote his password with his finger. It says _1081943_. Could this be the right one?

Before I went back to his study, I opened the cupboard where I saw a clothes chute. It'll be a lot better than dragging the clothes to the laundry room.

Once the clothes are out of my bag, I dropped them into the chute, hearing them bang against the walls on its way down. I'll do the laundry later once I figure out how to use the chess board in case the cassette player is in there so I can put music in there before I can give it to the last ghost boy who is still waiting for me to give it to him so he can leave.

I ran out of the bathroom, heading right back to the study room.

Sitting right back at the computer, I typed in the password, opening up to my favorite search page.

I type the word _Chess_, hoping to get a rundown on the game. The first result seemed perfect. The site presented three choices. The first choice is the rules of the game. It says: _Chess is a strategic battle simulation for two players, each with their own army. Each player's army is composed of identical pieces, the only difference being their color, commonly black and white. Each player begins with eight pawns, two knights, two bishops, two rooks, one queen, and one knight. The game is played in turns, each player making a single move before passing play to their opponent. If the player moves their piece onto a space occupied by an opposing piece, the second piece is 'captured' and removed from play. _

The second one are the pieces. For the pieces, it reads: _Each piece moves in a very specific way, as described below. Pawn - move forward one square. On a pawn's first move in the game, it can move two places instead. A pawn cannot capture an enemy by moving one diagonal space, which is only allowed during capture. Rook - move any number of spaces in one of the four cardinal directions. Knight - moves two spaces in a cardinal direction, then one more space on either side. Bishop - move any number of spaces in a diagonal direction. Queen - move any number of spaces in any direction. King - move a single space in any direction._

Well I do have three chess pieces - queen, rook, and a knight. Before getting off the computer, I read about winning the game.

On here, the page describes for winning is this: _The object of Chess is to capture the opponent's king. When the player is one move away from capturing the king, the opponent is said to be 'in check'. At this point the opponent must move or otherwise protect his king from capture. In the event where no possible move can save the King from capture, that player is in 'Check Mate', and has lost the game. Achieving Check Mate is the ultimate goal in a game of Chess._

Now an expert of _Chess_, I hopped off the computer, leaving it on, hurrying to my bedroom.

Getting into my room, I went over to the board and sank deeply into thought... hoping the cassette player is in there since I see a compartment. I just need to put the chess pieces at the right spot in order to get it open.

I put the rook on the left side over the square on the second row, then place the knight somewhat in the middle and, with the final piece - the queen - I hear a small click as the lower compartment slides open to see the cassette player with headphones plugged into it.

I took out the cassette tape from the bag, placing it into the slot of the player perfectly... Wait no, it won't shut... I turn them both over in my hands, searching for one detailed I missed.

Oh yeah! I have to flip the tape over. Yup, it was upside down; fits perfectly now.

"The next thing are the batteries I got from the evil robot..." I talked to myself, taking them out of my pocket. I pop the batteries into the cassette player, each one slotting into place. "There!" I exclaimed. "All I need is to do now is to download music from the computer into the cassette player."

For the last time, I went into dad's study, hopping onto the computer. I type _Music _and hit enter. The first results are my favorite digital music marketplace. I click the search bar.

When I got to a specific song, I put it into the cassette tape within the cassette player.

Finishing up, I closed the browser, and ran out of the room, heading right back to entryway where the ghost boy is waiting for me.

Holding out the cassette player, I placed the headsets over the boy's ears, pressing _play_. The sad look was turned upside down when he let out a smile, swaying back and forth to the song he's listening to, dancing at the rhythm.

"Thank you!" he happily grinned at me. "Where was it?" he asked.

"It was in the chess board. I have to unlock it to get the cassette player to put the cassette tape in it as well as the batteries so I can download the music," I explained to him.

"Well, I'm glad to have it," he replied with a his happy smile. "I won't have to worry about waking up my parents. Thanks for finding it." With a wave of fair well, he vanished, his presence bounding away from the house. A door above me unlocked with a loud _thunk._

With the ghosts having left my home, the entryway felt lonely. Funny how that worked. I finger combed through my hair. "I guess the master bedroom is the last room to be unlocked," I assumed. "I'm not sure I'll find anything in there, only who knows? I should check it out." Nodding, I clomped up the stairs, heading to the top of the landing to the master bedroom.

The master bedroom is basically my parents' bedroom with a large bed next to the large window, which is the most striking element in the room. Mom loves to open it on humid summer nights.

Walking over to the window, I unlocked it from the latch, lifting it all the way up to see one of the gargoyles on the right side on the other side of the window with slime in the color of green dripping from its fangs. As I turn away, I swore it moved.

I didn't touch or taste the liquid goop from the stone creatures sharp teeth. Like with the purple stuff I use against Dahlia, this stuff I'm seeing now could be fatal.

So I got out the plastic container I found in the dark room, catching several large drops before closing it, putting it in the pocket of bag this time, and headed out of the room. I can use this stuff for something, but what?

Upon thinking, I remember something about a stone gargoyle from a book of my favorite series.

I also remember a room, the one right next to me with moving walls. I even remember the pipe on the wall, and with my guess, the Monster Blood is in the pipe.

However, I have to find a way to get the pipe open. I believe my screwdriver will work. I walked to the empty, dead room with the walls closing in, but stopped. Oh yeah, the attic door is on the ceiling.

I sighed. "Gotta get the step ladder in the closet of the creepy basement..." I turned, heading down the stairs to the basement.

Down in the basement, I wasted no time grabbing the step ladder, running out of the room as fast as I can to get back to the empty room, getting away from the plaster that continued to fall.

I went up to the pipe as I took the screwdriver out of the backpack, wedging it into the coupling, using leverage to open it up.

It doesn't take much - the pipe bursts open as the Monster Blood gushed out onto the floor, stopping the walls.

With the Monster Blood all over the place, I took the container out of the pocket of the backpack, and hurriedly open the bottle, emptying its contents into the green slime.

Tension hangs in the air as the gargoyle saliva touched solidify, hardening into gray stone like I expected from one of the books I read. The effect spread, until the entire floor is covered in petrified sludge.

With the green slime all hardened up, I got the step ladder, placing it underneath the attic hatch, getting on it.

I grabbed the handle of the hatch, pulling the door open. Then I hauled the ladder down, making my way up the attic.

With one last push, I threw myself into the top room of the house.

I don't know why I came here. The attic is as spooky as I'd expected it to be. Dirt, grime, cobwebs, and a big ornate mirror.

On the mirror, there was a figure - female - standing there. Her reflection was there, except it was all shadowed up.

I got the camera, snapping the figure. The photo slid out of the device. I held it has I looked around the attic, curious to see what's up here beyond all the boxes.

Looking through them, it's just a bunch of my old junk I don't use anymore. They sure could go to Good Will.

"Heh, heh, heh..." I heard muffled laughter behind me... hearing the wind from outside... Ignoring it, I kept looking around for something interesting, like mom's old exercise bike. She put it together herself, and that's enough workout for her. It's been here ever since, never used again.

There was also a really old black and white television. I have no idea why my family kept it. Maybe it's my grandparents' old TV and they decided to give it to my parents? I don't know, but the thing I do want to know is to see if the TV can actually work.

I reached to click one of the TV buttons when I felt a hand - an icy hand - on my shoulder, having me turn to see no there but the mirror in front of me with its shadow reflection. The image in the mirror has a depth to it I never experienced.

The hair on the back of neck stood on end when it pointed at me.

The picture, I suddenly realize. I looked at.

There on the picture is two mirrors; one large mirror that is freestanding, and the other one being a hand mirror I found in the upstairs bathroom. The bigger of the two is shattered.

The reflection reached, it hands opened up... for my neck...

Quickly, I took out the hand mirror I've been carrying, holding it out to the large mirror. The image shuddered and a crack exploded across the glass.

The reflection's voice screamed, the mirror shattered, and everything falls silent.

When all the glass fell to the floor, I put the hand mirror away when I saw something. Hey, it's one of my missing books from my favorite series. A _Goosebumps _book titled called _Let's Get Invisible! _This the series I was talking about throughout the whole entire time. I read these books since I was seven and still do to this day, collecting all the books.

It then clicked to me. The plan man... Amaz-O... Fifi... Mrs. Foster... Dahlia... the ghosts... the Monster Blood... the strange camera taking pictures of the future... the Purple Peanut Butter... the prune juice... the Annihilator 3000... They're all from the _Goosebumps _books.

It was another thing clicked into my head. Of course! I knew that figure on TV looked familiar - it was Slappy, the evil ventriloquist's dummy, and it wasn't a fluke at all!

I took the horror novella, seeing my favorite author's name at the top of the book.

R.L. Stine... If only I had a way to get ahold of him somehow, maybe he'd know what to do. I mean, if his _Goosebumps _monsters are real, everyone's in a lot of trouble. I'd better get to the mall!

I walked down the ladder to get downstairs, feeling much lighter than I have since arriving. The rooms are still off, but it feels less like a haunted house and more like my house again.

I hop down the stairs, my mind racing for a way to reach the mall when a solution stumbled clumsily through the door.

I slam directly into my brother as I leap down the stairs. He barely seemed to notice. "Hey, Arielle, glad you're here," he said. "You see all this crazy stuff going on?" he asked.

I nodded. "I know, right? Are you okay?"

"Hm, not really," he answered, while looking around, like he was making sure the coast is clear. "I realized something... about mom and dad; why they've been acting so weird lately."

"Chad, they're not acting weird..." I rolled my eyes. "Look, I kind of need a favor. You in?"

"What kind of favor?" he asked, slipping his fingers through his brown hair of his that covered his ears.

"You know the books I still like to read?" He thought about it, and nodded his head, catching at what I was saying to him. "The evil dummy from the _Goosebumps _books is real, and he's at the mall. I need to get a ride there so I can stop him..." I paused. "...somehow," I added.

"That's the lamest excuse I've ever heard," he responded. "But whatever," he shrugged. "Look, the point is mom and dad have been lying about me this whole time; I'm not really their son!" Oh boy, here he goes again... "I need proof so I can blow this thing wide open, and you're gonna help me find it," he told me. "My birth certificate should be upstairs in the master bedroom in a chest."

When hearing this, I devised the plan. "Look, I'll get your birth certificate for you... But you have to drive me to the mall afterwards. It's really important. Deal?" I held out my hand to him.

Thinking about, he took my hand, giving it a good, agreeing shake. "Sounds like we have a deal, then. You'll get the birth certificate so my fingerprints are nowhere to be seen. Er- ...and I'll drive you to the mall afterwards. Good." He then gave me the directions. "Remember, the certificate's upstairs in mom and dad's room in the trunk. The code to unlock it is nineteen ninety-two."

"Okay, but I do need to the laundry real quick and then I'll get it for ya." I dashed to the laundry room, leaving him behind before he can say anything.

Arriving there, I was about to take my dirty clothes when I saw something in the basket. An object. It must of fell out of the chute when the clothes tumbled down here.

I dug through the laundry and pulled out a mask. There's an unsettling energy about it, but I can't say no to a free mask.

The mask looked like the one from the _Haunted Mask_... A story about a girl who gets a scary mask because she was tired of being the scaredy cat, I recalled the story. Her name is Carly Beth...

"Yo! Arielle!" Chad's voice echoed throughout the house. "Are you going to do the laundry or are you just going to hang out in the laundry room?" his voice called over.

"Coming!" I hollered back, shoving the mask into the bag. "I'll do the laundry when I get back," I decided. "Right now, I need to get Chad's birth certificate." I ran out of the laundry room to the front of the house to see him standing there.

My brother Chad... He has a wild theory about his upbringing. But this theory of his is really ridiculous. However, I knew he wouldn't give me a ride to the mall unless I get his birth certificate.

Running past him, I made my way up the steps to mom and dad's room to get it for him that's in the chest in front of their large bed.

"Okay..." I stepped into the room. "All I need is the birth certificate. And it's in that chest." Going over to the trunk, I unlocked it with the numbers Chad gave to me.

_Clu-Thunk! _The trunk lock disengaged and its lid popped opened slightly. I lift it the rest of the way up.

Among other things, my brother's birth certificate in in the trunk.

Finding it, I carefully pulled it out of the trunk, rolled it up, and headed downstairs.

Reaching the final step, I happily held up the certificate. "Here it is," I presented, eager to receive my end of the bargain.

"Cool, thanks." Taking it out of my hand, Chad read the paper until his eyes began to look gloomy all of a sudden, gripping it between him fingers. He then gave it back to me. "Oh... guess I was wrong," he spoke sadly, poorly hiding that the air's been knocked out of him, shaking his head. "I was so certain..."

I cleared my throat. "So, about the ride to the mall..."

"Oh, right..." he remembered. He certainly shaping up to be a pleasant companion. "If it's that important, let's get going." He left the house, shuffling to his car while I followed him. I hope the drive improves his mood.

I stood right back outside of the haunted version of my house, thunder crackling over my head. Chad's there too, looking confused by the whole ordeal, but I can tell he's trying not to show it.

He stopped at his car before turning to me. "Still need a ride? Carrie didn't need the extra miles, but..."

"Thanks, bro," I replied smiling. He forcefully nodded toward the car, quite serious. I rolled my eyes. "...Thanks Carrie," I then added.

He patted me on the shoulder. "That's more like it! So, where's the old girl taking us?"

"Like I said, I have to reach the Town Centre Galleria..." I told him.

"I heard something about the mall being closed today... sure you wanna go?"

"That's the whole reason why we're going, remember?"

"Duh, of course! Must've spaced." We both hopped in the car, making our way to the mall.


	6. Chapter 5: Beast From The East

**Chapter 5: Beast From The East**

* * *

Driving down the road to the Town Centre Galleria, I looked outside at the dark clouds, my thoughts telling me it would rain tonight, seeing the lights flickering in the sky, almost blinding me in the eyes.

However, I can't think about the weather now. I have to focus on how to contact Stine for him to help me stop Slappy. But how? I took my phone out, seeing my battery level being halfway down. Luckily, I always keep my charger with me.

I'll charge my phone when I find a socket in the store, I decided, putting my phone away, leaning against the seat, looking over at Chad who had this baffled look on his face, but I didn't care.

"Sorry for not getting the food you wanted," he broke the silence.

"It's fine; I'm not hungry anymore after all the crazy things that's been happening," I forgave him. "All this time... I've been running into these monsters from the _Goosebumps _books, not knowing it until after I found one in the attic. I'm not sure how it got up there. Probably one of the ghosts put it up there," I theorized.

"Ghosts?" Chad questioned with an arched brow.

I nodded my head. "Yeah, ghosts were in our house," I informed him. "One of them had a letter which I found in the mailbox, so I gave it to him. He smiled and left the house in peace. The other one is a girl who wasn't very nice, and a way for me to forcefully get rid of her is to take one of the tabs off the great grandfather since she told me she was born on a leap year, and this last ghost wanted his cassette player." I blew a piece hair out of my face. "There was an old lady who tried to trick me to think she was my aunt Dahlia..."

"We don't have an aunt Dahlia," Chad interrupted.

"I know," I responded, feeling a little annoyed when he cut me off for a second. "She tried to give me..." I shuddered. "...prune juice."

"Prune juice!?" he suddenly exclaimed. "Gross!" he then commented with a disgusted face.

"Yeah, gross," I agreed. "Luckily I got rid of her with this stuff." I took out the empty bottle I found in the refrigerator. "It had purple stuff in it," I explained. "I poured this nasty stuff in her cup when she fell asleep during my boring story about school. When she woke up, she began drinking out of her cup again like nothing ever happened. It didn't take her long when something wasn't right with the drink I gave her." I put the empty bottle away. "She had the cassette tape," I continued on, "for the cassette player I found in the chess board." I zipped my backpack closed. "After a while, I gave the cassette player to the last ghost who left the home," I finished.

I can tell he was having trouble following along when he shrugged his shoulders. "Sis, I don't understand all the stuff you said but... whatever," he answered honestly.

And that was it. Now I have to go back on how to contact my favorite author, hoping there'll be a payphone since I don't want to use my cell phone to call him.

So with that in mind, I waited until we get to the mall.

* * *

The mall's parking lot is completely empty when we arrived. Slappy and his monsters must already be inside. I got out of the car, the door echoing as I shut it.

Chad placed a hand on my shoulder. "Good luck in there, sis," he wished for me. "I don't understand all the stuff you said, but these monsters sound pretty nasty," he repeated early on the way here. "If anyone can stop Slippy, it's you."

I frowned. "It's Slappy," I corrected him. "And I better get started." I started to approach the entrance of the Town Centre Galleria, leaving my brother in the parking lot.

Standing at the front of the mall's entrance, I worked up the courage to go inside, ready to face any monster behind these glass doors when I stopped, seeing someone on the other side.

By pressing my face against the glass, I can see inside the building of the mall with someone standing at the entrance.

I tried to get inside the building. The automatic doors aren't opening - it must be locked, the figure right in front of me with its back facing the doors.

Pressing my ear against the glass doors, I strain to hear the figure on the other side. Somebody's talking in a heavy, mechanical voice. "No, sir," I heard from the other side. "Nobody's getting in here without my security card," he affirmed. Security card? I kept listening, not knowing who the figure is. The figure paused, like someone is replying to him. "No, of course not," he answered after a moment. "I gave it to the Beast for safekeeping in the forest next to the middle school," he informed someone. Beast? In the woods? "He will probably do something strange with it, but who's going to overpower him?" It'll be me. There was another pause, and I saw the figure shook his head. "No, sir. My cover is intact. Nobody knows who I really am." Pause. "Yes, I'll keep things quiet until 'he' arrives. Do not worry, Mr. Slappy."

Spying the figure, I watched him walk away from the door, hearing metal footsteps hitting the floor.

Stepping away from the door, I went over to the scanner; a card reader. It probably links to the door.

I passed back and forth. "Okay," I began to think. "The doors are locked, not opening for me to get in. The figure on the other side talking said his security card is in the forest with the Beast..." I then snapped my fingers. "The uneven dirt!" I remembered. "By the old tree. The card is under the dirt with the Beast who's from _Beast Of The East_. And the figure said nobody can overpower him, but I sure can with all the stuff I have here in this bag." I ran to the parking lot. "I gotta tell Chad, tell him to take me to the school so I can get the key card to unlock the entrance of the mall."

Arriving, I saw that he wasn't there. I went over to the car, seeing him sitting in the driver's seat waiting for me. I feel bad for dragging him along, but what choice did I have? Plus, I do need the key card.

I peeked into the window and knocked on it to get my brother's attention.

He's texting. I read over his shoulder for a few minutes before knocking a second time. Juicy.

After the second knock, he saw me standing next to his side of his car, slipping his phone in his red jacket. He stumbled out of the car. "Really? I just got comfortable." A smile came upon his face. "Nah, I get it. So we have to head somewhere else, then?" he guessed.

"Yeah," I answered. "Thanks for bringing me here, but there's something I need first. I need to get the key card to open the mall doors," I pointed to where I was at a few minutes ago.

"No problem," he smoothed out. "What's our next destination?" he asked.

"Well I heard this 'person' on the other side of the doors, saying something about the security card being in the forest next to the middle school, so... I like to go there," I said.

Chad rushed to the car and hopped in while I followed behind. "School works. At least I can run a few laps around the field while I wait for you... or maybe just nap in the car." He got in the car with me getting in as well.

The seatbelt locked me up snuggly in the passenger seat as my brother's techno mix CD resumes. "Okay, bro, let's ride."

"Alllriiight!" The car screeched out of the structure, swinging onto the street as we made our way to the middle school.

I get to the school in no time flat.

We both got out of the car, me getting out faster than Chad who calmly shut the door behind him. I looked towards the forest, getting ready.

"Go and do your jogging," I told him. "I'll be right back," I promised.

"Sure thing, lil' sis." Chad went over to the field, his jacked flying behind him while I hiked up the well-worn path into the woods.

I approach the bridge, but paused. There was a rustling in the bushes just now... Something's not right.

Ignoring it, I cross over the bridge, heading deeper into the woods I come through all the time to get home.

At the clearing, I felt like I was being watched. I glance around and can't see anyone, being certain there's something out there.

I don't see the plant man, the guy from _Stay Out Of the Basement_. I didn't see Amaz-O either, who's from _Bad Hare Day_. I also didn't see Mrs. Foster from a short story known as _Home Sweet Home _from _More Tales To Give You Goosebumps_ and Fifi, a vampire poodle, in _Don't Feed The Vampire!_

At least I won't see Dahlia I got rid of, the evil old lady in a short called _An Old Story _from _Still More Tales To Give You Goosebumps_. She's a witch who claims to be related to various families as a 'great aunt', turning children into old people.

Good thing I got rid of her, being smart enough not to drink the prune juice, having me defeat her with purple stuff.

Cutting through the trees, I made my way back to the old tree to face the Beast.

The very large creature stood in front of the tree, breathing heavy breaths. It seemed to be grinning as he rubbed his front paws together excitedly. He's also covered in blue fur, his chest in the color of purple matching his stomach, and when looking at him, it's hard not to notice the rows of glistening, razor-sharp teeth.

I took a picture of him once I got the camera out, wanting to know what I can use against him in order to overpower him.

The picture slid out.

Looking at it, the Beast is cowering before a horrific face. I placed the photo away, facing him. He looked kind of like a bear-kola mix with an enormous flat tail like a beaver.

He then started to talk. "You're it!" he shouted. "I excited to play game. Can't wait. So hungry!" He barked a husky laugh. "You're it! You're it!" he chanted.

"Wait, do you think we're playing a game?" I responded with a quirked brow.

"Hee hee..." he snickered. "Not think. Know!" He chuckled. "Also am winning! Better think fast, you!" he proclaimed.

I firmly nod, my mind racing as to what this game could possibly be, and what might happen if I lose...

"Good, good. This should be fun. I don't suppose you might give me a hint?" I requested.

"Hint!?" The Beast roared a laugh deep from his stomach. "Maybe against rules... But it might make game more interesting. Let think..." He thought for a second before he continued on. "To claim prize here..." He pointed one of his sharp claws at the uneven dirt, the one with the security underneath the soil. "...you must be powerful. Right now, I powerful." He sneered, drool coming down his chin. "Unless you want to give up..."

I don't think so... I thought. I pulled out the shrunken head from _How I Got My Shrunken Head_ with trembling hands, holding it up by its wispy hair.

The Beast fell to one knee when he saw it, bowing his head, submitting. "Impressive loot. Me not realize you such high level." He backed away nervously, his head still bowed, his nose inches away from the ground. "Maybe we play again someday." The hulking brute shuffled backwards, facing me, until he reached a safe distance. He then bounded off into the trees.

"Phew," I breathed a sigh of relief, putting away the shrunken head, replacing it with the spade from the backyard. I went over to the uneven dirt and began to dig.

The shovel slid easily into the dirt. After three scoops, I uncover the thing I needed.

It's the security card! It also looks like a badge, too. Town Centre Galleria is written across it.

Taking it out of the hole in the ground I made, I tucked it into my bag along with the shovel, standing back up, turning around to get back to the car. Chad is probably already done with his laps.

With the key card in my possession, I saw him gazing at my school wistfully; he must miss it.

"Car's ready to go," he said when I came up to him. I nodded, glad to have my brother's assistance. He grinned widely. "Hop in, then." We got back in the car for the third time. "Where are we headed next?"

"Back to the Town Centre Galleria - and step on it," I declared in answer.

"Sounds like fun, Arielle. Let's get back to the mall."

I buckled my seatbelt. "We're - I mean, I'm the only one who can stop Slappy..."

He just stared at me, utterly confused. "Oh, right! The whole _Goosebumps _thing. Freaky weird..." He guns it out of the school parking lot, heading back to the mall.

I'm the only one who can stop this evil puppet, I told myself.


	7. Chapter 6: Town Centra Galleria

**Chapter 6: Town Centre Galleria**

* * *

Getting back to the mall, Chad parked the car as we got out of it while he's milling around. I shut the door behind me, preparing myself.

"Wish me luck," I said before going in.

"Okay, good luck defeating Smiley," he returned.

"Chad, I told you, his name is _Slappy_," I told him in correction again. "And I should get going..."

Chad let out a groan, rubbing his temples of his forehead. "Ugh... There's _nothing _not a lot to do out here, y'know."

"I don't care," I wiped off. "How about you listen to some music?" I suggested him.

"Okay..." he sighed. "Don't be long."

I wish I could do that, but I'll be in there for a while in the large store. Like last time, I approach the entrance, getting the key card out to use on the scanner.

* * *

The mall stretches before me like it had before, a monument to shopping, going over to the card reader. I pass the security card over it, having it make a subtle _beep_ sound, and the doors slid open, letting me inside the store, walking right in.

I take two steps into the Town Centre Galleria. I scan the area for any signs of-

Suddenly, I saw a large robot wearing clothes and a cap like a security guard would wear, running up to me, making loud noises on the floor, stopping right in front of me.

He waggled his robotic finger in front of me. "The mall is closed for the day!" he declared in a metal voice. "Vacate the premises immediately!" he ordered like a soldier in a war. "_THIS IS __**NOT **__DRILL!"_ he yelled out loud. The security guard placed his metal hands on me, roughly shoving me out the door. "Next time there will be consequences. Disciplinary consequences..." With one final shove, he pushed me out of the store. "Stay out!" The doors slam shut as he walked away.

When my head stopped spinning, I collected myself, considering the situation. I need to keep a sharp eye out for that security guard as I sneak through the mall. I don't want to be stopped by him before I can even get to Slappy.

In other words, I need to find something - anything - to get his attention off of me right onto something else.

I took out my phone, immediately surprised to see my battery being very low in the color of red, telling me I should plug the phone in right away.

I'll plug my phone somewhere in the store unless I can find a socket to put my charger in, I decided, shoving my phone away, heading straight back into the mall. The doors slide open as I approach, and I walked right in.

The mall is eerily quiet when it's empty. My footsteps echoed for what seemed like miles as I past the toy store and the jewelry store, continuing further down the mall until I got over to a fountain with fish statue spewing out water at the center of the store.

I etched my way to the fountain to see full of coins in the inside the water aside in the hope of divine favor... so many forgotten wishes.

Seeing these coins gave me an idea. The store might have a payphone. I can use these coins to contact my favorite author.

I reached in with my hand. I almost screamed, pulling my hand away as soon as I touched the water - it was boiling hot! I looked at my hand, which is a little red. There's no way to reach those coins as long as the fountain is full. Not without burning my skin off. I have to find a way to shut it off.

At the corner of my eye, I saw a shadow, having me quickly go to Cavity City. The sight of candy and chocolate made my mouth water, the store bright and colorful, smelling like strawberries. Definitely a candy destination.

I stayed there, watching the guard walk past the candy shop, not seeing me before I made an empty stomach drive into the welcoming arms of the food court.

I stood at the mouth of a broad food court, a sea of cheap tables and chairs by restaurants of every variety.

I walked up to one of the tables with a red, plastic tray on top. These things are for caring food. Every restaurant has a different style of these trays, and I'd hate to be the girl that has to sort them.

Never one to let an opportunity pass by, I help myself to the plastic tray, shoving it into my bag when I saw a piece of paper at the next table.

Picking it up, it was a note of directions for the back hallways. I'm going to need this when I get there, so I snagged the security note for later reference when I saw the guard, having me dodge out of the store right away.

I hid behind the food court sign, my ears catching the sound of metal feet walking out of the food court, shuffling over to where I found the pay phones at the corner, which in my opinion, smelled very bad.

I know I can't call the author right now, but I can plug my phone into the socket I saw beneath the first payphone.

I got my phone out, plugging it into the charger, and plugged in the charger into the outlet, seeing the battery level increase as long as I leave it here, knowing I'll have to get it back later.

Checking to make sure the coast is clear, I looked for the back hallways, getting back to the entrance of the mall.

I stopped, pulling out the hand-written note on the mall security letterhead, reading it. _Hello, _the note began to say, _I want to jot down a quick message to help you get settled on your first night. I actually worked at that mall before you - it's my last week now. I know the back hallways can be a bit overwhelming, but it's actually not that bad if you remain calm. The directions to reach the security office are: Once you get inside the back hallway, go straight. Turn left, then right again, and move straight. Two more right turns, then a final left, and straight ahead to the office. _

After reading, I put the note away, hearing footsteps. I went over to the kiosk to find myself near a demo unit of 'The Very Best Massage Technology'.

I went up to one of the things that are set up in every mall, ready to give customers the most embarrassingly public message of their lives.

My foot bumped into something, hearing a bottle clatter next to me.

Looking down, it was a bottle of massage oil for relaxing muscles and it even has a nice smell to it. Grabbing it, I put it in the bag, making my way over to a door, leading to the employee's catacomb, running behind all the stores.

"This must lead the back hallways for the security office," I confirmed. Expecting it to be locked, I turn the knob of the Employee's Only door, only it does open. Like a giddy eagerness of a child sneaking extra dessert, I slip into the back passage.

Yep, this is the back hallways. I'm surprised at how much of a non-event this is. There were boxes and crates, along with three hallways - straight, right, and left. I even heard... giggling...

I began heading straight, made a left turn, moving straight forward again, making two right turns, a final left, going straight ahead for the third time until I got to the office with large bank of monitors from the computer terminal. I believe this must be the command center of the mall security.

On the wall are several examples of folks that aren't welcome at the mall on account of criminal activity, meaning they're not allowed in this building ever again. I bet they're all in jail now.

I went over to the desk, seeing someone's cup. The person's been drinking coffee recently... and they don't look very good at it. There are crusted stains all over the mug, so I didn't want to touch it. Another thing, I'm not a big fan of coffee; more of a tea person.

Getting on the chair, I saw each store being monitored by security cameras linked at every store to catch anybody with sticky fingers - even small children because they definitely have those types of fingers.

I focused on the screens, examining each one. There was a clear of the public payphones I was at early. The next camera is focused on a big empty space near the empty message display so maybe it got… knocked off the center? My eyes went to the camera in a bookstore, seeing a figure staring directly at me... Is it Slappy? I don't know. It could be. Right now, I need to turn the fountain off, but there's a pile of junk on this desk.

One of them is a word order involving the candy store. _Please complete the removal of the door between Cavity City and Bone Chilling Books. _It what the note says, no doubt about it. I read on. _It's hidden at the moment, but can still be accessed from the Cavity's City register._

I decided to keep the candy store memo for later, shoving it into my bag before going to the next item, an office report following a shoplifting incident. The suspect seem to be female with green hair, wearing a red dress and heels. Sounds like a colorful...character. I steal the shoplifter report, needing this for later.

The next thing is a magazine and, somehow, against all odds, this magazine survived when faced by the Internet. I roll up the magazine, finding a place for it in my pack.

Underneath the magazine is a photograph taken from a security footage of a curly-haired woman in a sun hat. The hair is a green color underneath the hat, which looked like the suspect from the report.

I check to make sure nobody is watching, then casually slipped the security photo into my bag.

Lastly, a mall security memo regarding a hat store. I read it, which says: _While the manager is on vacation, the owner of the kiosk has agreed to lock up each night._ I took the note, seeing a red button from all the junk I stuffed away.

The switch operates the fountain in the middle of the mall. By pushing it down, I should be able to drain it from here.

I pressed the button to the drain of the fountain, watching the monitor as the water lowers and disappeared.

That's when I heard a loud _pop_ that hallowed my stomach, the world going black before me. Someone - or something - must have severed the powerline. Darkness stretched in every direction.

In the darkness, I saw red, glowing eyes... I don't know who or what it is, but from the giggling, they don't sound friendly at all. I ran through the halls, going straight, tripping over stuff as I went to make a left turn, the giggling echoing through the dark hallways in the color of night.

I made a right turn to see a figure - a gnome - in front of me along with a few other ones, causing me to turn and flee to the left, and kept on running, dodging around the corners, knowing I need to get out there. Fast.

The tiny laughter rang all around me, my footsteps slapping the floor until I tripped, falling down. But I scrambled back up before any of those gnomes can grab me, kicking one backwards, hearing a high pitched yelp when it hit one of the walls.

From all the running, I emerge from the corridors at the far end of the mall, pushing the door open, slamming it shut behind me, leaning as I took haggard breaths wracking in my chest. Those gnomes are from _Revenge Of The Lawn Gnomes_. They surely aren't cute little things.

I walked over the movie theater, the smaller version in the mall. I wish it was open... I could use a movie to take my mind off all this craziness. But as for now, I can't. There's another film though, and I load it into the haunted camera when I saw the shadow again of the security guard, which led me to go over to Mayfield's, bracing myself for the wall of perfume.

The sharp sting of of fifty perfumes assaulted my senses the second I crossed the threshold into Mayfield's. The flowery fog is especially thick today until I soon realize it's not a cloud of cologne, but a shroud of smoke out which steps a hunched figure, his eager grin dripping with ill intent.

It's a shrunken troll of a leprechaun, dressed with a flair that contrasted his scruffy demeanor... I took a quick snap of him with the haunted camera, the picture coming out of it.

Taking the film in my fingers, I saw an item being held, except it wasn't clear enough to see it yet... The film hasn't fully developed.

Putting the things I away, I spoke. "Who are you?" I asked the hunched figure with ginger hair underneath his green hat.

He smiled a creepy smile. "Cronby's me name, and if ye'd be a sport, I'll give you with one fine quiz of a sort," he began to talk in rhymes.

"Quiz?" I questioned.

"It's more of a riddle, yes, a riddle it may be," Cronby replied, nodding his head. "And the only way past here is through me," he continued to rhyme. "So here's the big moment, with no more delayin' - open your ears, child, it's your riddle I'm sayin': Good at supporting both meals and sitting. Often thrown away - more than most admitting," he hinted. "So roll that through yer mind, wits quick as a dancer. When ye solve the puzzle, simply show me yer answer," he said. "But I must be up front and issue this warning: If ye answer me wrong, ye won't live to see morning," he finished.

"Um... can you tell me that riddle again?" I asked.

Cronby grinned, showing his straight rows of white teeth. "Forgot my clue already, did ya? Well that's no cause fer a floggin, I restart the riddle to kickstart your noggin," he answered. "Good at supporting both meals and sitting. Often thrown away - more than most at admitting," he repeated the puzzle. "Answer me riddle, but don't be too hasty... If ye answer me wrong, I find out if yer tasty!"

Hmm... Good at supporting both meals and sitting. Often thrown away - more than most admitting...

It's a food tray, and I have one, right in my bag. I pulled it out, showing it to him.

"Aha!" he declared with delight. "Well there now, ye got it. Something I din't expect. So congratulations, food tray is correct! Since ye played by the rules, I should do the same. I'll leave ye alone here, just as quick as I came." With a quick flare, he vanished out of sight.

I put the tray away. "I literally thought I was going to get eaten in case I was wrong," I shook my head.

Going over to the left counter, there stood a small tube of red lipstick, the kind that mom would wear when she goes out with my dad.

Even though I'm not allowed to wear anything red on my lips, I find myself putting it in my bag before moving to the next two items; face powder and perfume. The face powder smells chalky when I opened it, getting powder on my shirt. I slide the compact in my bag.

Expecting the perfume, it seemed to be a new brand. 'Eau de Bat'. Sounds really... French like. I shove the bottle into the bag, beating my feet over to the shoe department.

Racks upon racks of shoes line the walls and various displays scattered about. Definitely the shoe department.

On the floor is one of those things they use to measure people's shoe size known as a brannock device. It's difficult to find shoes in my size, especially dress shoes.

I always wanted one of these things when I was really little - they look so cool. I took the brannock device, slipping it into my bag. Then I took a pair of red high heels, collecting them into my bag as I made my way over to the section where the men shoes are at.

I shift through the men's shoes section, looking for anything of note, finding nothing until I spotted a tall pair of leather boots, which I see all over lately. I fold them carefully and tuck them away, seeing a pair of some ordinary bathroom slippers. They seem comfy enough to wear.

I scoop them into my pack when my eyes caught a pair of sneakers.

These sneakers are the nice kind; they withstand months of heavy use. I do need a new pair of sneakers though, so I took them as my own.

I got out of the shoe store, making my way to the center of the mall.

* * *

The seemingly endless rows of stores continue on either side of the mall as one kiosk stood alone at the center, having me walk over there.

There's a set of normal playing cards, but the art on the back is from my favorite RPG. I can never have too many playing cards so I put them with my other stuff.

A bonsai tree stood in front of me so I carefully heft the tiny plant into my backpack because I always wanted of these things for my room.

On a rack hangs an ironic T-shirt. _What's In A Nime? _the shirt read.

"I don't get it..." I said to no one. "Chad will, but not me." I took the shirt, folding it in half, putting it inside my bag to give it to my brother. "He'll get a kick out of it." I face away from the last shirt, spotting a highly-poseable figure from a popular TV show. I took the action figure, even though I'm not a big fan of these things.

Decorative cell phone charms featuring an adorable little mascot, I see, grabbing one of them that caught my fancy and pocket it.

When I saw a calendar with kittens on it, it made my smile. "Awwww...!" I let out a gawking squeal, quickly clapping my mouth over my hand. I whipped my head around. "Phew..." I let out a whoosh of air. No sign of the security guard. For now. Also, I've been behind on things lately; maybe this calendar would help me keep up. So I shoved it in my bag.

I spotted a red chest. A small - very small - red chest. There's not room for much of anything in there, so it's probably decorative.

Opening up the small chest carefully, I was surprised to see a key - a hat key - inside this thing. I pop the key out of the chest and into my pocket, heading my way to Zapp's Arcade.

The Zapp's Arcade glowed all around me, games of every era and genre for eternity in a dingy mall. I saw games such as the _Legend Of The Lost Legend, Ghost Beach,_ and _Curse Of The Mummy's Tomb. _Do these titles sound familiar? Hmm? In case not, you people are lost.

There is also a skee ball game. My favorite because I'm really good at it. I just need to get the coins, but for now I need to get to the hat store which is right in front of me behind the hat store door, all locked up.

Walking up to the door, I got the key ready; prepared. I slipped it into the lock, unlocking the door before heading inside.

There's a very pleasant smell about this place once I made my way in here. The smell of leather.

I saw a film for my camera, and loaded it in as I made my way over to the ties and suspenders. I took the least offensive tie I can find, placing it in my bag.

I never wore suspenders. They seem reserved for musicians and drama kids so I snag them for a rainy day.

I went over to where the hats were, taking a derby hat, a beanie, a fedora, a flapper hat, and last, but not least, a sun hat, putting them all into my bookbag.

I walked out of the hat store, not needing anything more from this store, exiting out the game area.

I gasped when I saw the security guard, ducking behind the kiosk, hearing his heavy footsteps. "What can I use on this fella?" I whispered so quietly for him not being able to hear me. "Hmm..." I raised the haunted camera, snapping a quick picture. A moment later, the picture slides out.

Keeping low, I looked at the photo. "Looks like he's investigating a...mannequin wearing clothes," I examined. "I better get back to the fountain to grab the coins." Quietly, I made my way back there, avoiding to get caught by the large robot.

When I got back to the fountain, the water's been drained out, the coins sparkling in front of me. I lean over, scooping as much coins as I can. This doesn't mean my wishes won't come true.

Once I got the coins, I made my way back to Zapp's Arcade, but quickly hid when I saw the security guard and, with a dash, I ran back to Mayfield's Department, my shoes not making any sound... like a predator stalking for prey. The photo of the robot guy is investigating a mannequin wearing women's clothes. The report said the suspect is wearing a red dress and red heels, her hair in the color of green. Not only the suspect has green hair and wearing red, the photograph I got from the control room shows her wearing a nice hat and cheap-looking jewelry. The hat looked like a sun hat and the jewelry look like toy jewelry from my point of view.

I need to get a mannequin, so I headed to the clothing display in the women's department. The three mannequins stood arranged in odd poses. I grabbed the left one, taking it apart, and shove each limb in my backpack. The mannequin's face seemed to be staring right back at me... It sent shivers down my spine, the hair at the back of my neck standing on end along with the hair on my arms.

For some odd reason, I decided to take a picture of the other mannequins, which I simply did. The photo slipped out, and I took a good look at it. It shows chalky spread of footprints on the floor. Nothing helping with this picture.

I then snag a pair of overalls, finding a spot for it in my backpack, now becoming bulky with all of the stuff I've been finding when I spotted a shadow.

Quietly, very quietly, I push my way through racks upon racks of clothes toward the fitting room.

I gripped with apprehension as I enter the fitting rooms, all three doors shut in front of me. I peek underneath each door, just in case something is lying in there, waiting to attack.

I don't see anything suspicious... But that doesn't mean I'm safe... I went up to the first door of my left, pushing it open. The door made a _creeeeaaaak_ noise when ajar.

The first thing I noticed was a receipt for Cavity City, the candy store I've been to. I decided to keep it for future reference.

A jeans outfit laid before me, having me snag them into my backpack. I opened the second door, seeing a red dress on the hanger. I pilfer the fancy outfit from the hanger, putting it away. I now have a red dress, along with a sun hat and red heels. I just need to get something for green hair and get cheap jewelry.

Before I did that, I opened the third and last door. There, right in front of me, is a shimmering green dress. I took it off the hanger, taking the dress with me into my backpack for safe keeping.

Quickly, I got out of there as fast as I can, stopping at the makeup counter. "Okay," I said to myself, "I got red heels, a mannequin, a red dress, and a nice hat. All I need now is something green to use as hair and also get jewelry..." I stood there thinking when I snapped my fingers. "Cavity City!" I almost shouted out loud. "They have a cotton candy display of all colors of the rainbow," I remembered.

As fast as I can, I hurried to the candy store.

The return of the candy store brought me back to the wonderful smells of sweets as I made my way over to where the cotton candies are, looking like fluffy, colorful clouds, taking the one I need. Green.

Since I got the green kind, why not get the other flavors. I grab a pink one, a red one, a blue, and a yellow one. Boy, my backpack is gonna be sticky. Oh well.

Now for a pair of cheap jewelry, the only place I can get it is at Zapp's Arcade's prize counter. But I have to play a game to get it which I can use to get tickets I'll earn when winning a game.

The skee ball game seemed to be a perfect choice, and I already got my coins with me.

Making sure the coast was clear, I headed my way back to Zapp's Arcade, preparing myself, needing to win the prize of fake jewelry.

Getting there, I went up the the skee ball machine and rubbed my hands together in anticipation. I dug out some coins, putting each one down the coin slot, hearing them clatter in there. After a moment, five balls drop into the chamber with a very _crack _noise, hitting one another.

I gave a undertoss with each hard ball, having them land in each number hole. The score I got was a hundred points. Tickets slip out in front of me. I tear them off the thin slot, taking a moment to fold them up into a ticket pile and went back to playing, knowing I need more than ten tickets.

I dropped more coins, continuing to play the game. This time, I got two-hundred and fifty points, getting more tickets for my ticket collection. I have now thirty-five tickets, enough to get my prize.

Going up to the counter, I place my tickets in the ticket box, waiting for what prize I won. Looks like I can afford... toy jewelry. Yep, just what I wanted. I got behind the counter, taking my hard-earned jewelry, and place it amongst my things before getting out of there.

I went over to the message kiosk, getting ready to set up the mannequin. I assemble it on the big, empty space on the floor, checking to make sure nobody's watching. The next thing is the red dress so I slip the outfit onto the mannequin and after several minutes of fussiness, it decided to fit. Second, I put the red high heels onto its feet.

Getting the green cotton candy out, I place it on the mannequin's head to serve as makeshift wig.

I also place the sun hat on top of the green cotton candy, now hair. I tilted it a little, but put it the way it was before. No need for it to look nice.

Lastly is the toy jewelry. I take it out of my backpack. I reach around gently at the mannequin's neck, clasping it together, and took a step back.

"It looks like a real person..." I murmured at my own trick when I spotted a pamphlet. I don't have time to read it, but I'll read it later. Right now, I need to see if this mannequin with clothes works on the security guard.

I snuck away and hid. Sure enough, after a few minutes the security guard rushed past me. Success! That should keep him busy. I can now go back to the payphones.

* * *

I stood at where the payphones are at. With the security guard distracted, I can sure make the call. However, I got my cell phone first, unplugging it from the socket. With my cell phone back, I feel whole again.

I grab the phone book, letting my fingers do the walking to a promising page.

The phone book contains a weird list of names like Doubtly, Dreadwards, Jitters. Basically last names for people's first names.

Then there is one name catching my attention. Ghoulberg. The name I saw on the ship label in the moving truck I saw hours ago. I memorize the number, hoping that's a clever pseudonym for R.L. Stine...

I close the book, getting out a few coins. I slip them into the coin slot. They make a very satisfying clatter as they disappear.

Taking the phone in my hand, I dialed the number I memorized, placing it against my ear, waiting as it rings... and rings... and rings...

"Yes?" After a long silence came in with a voice, sounding obvious impatient from the other side. "Who is it?" the voice answered.

"Uh, y-yes, this is Arielle," I stammered in reply. "I'm looking for R.L. Stine..."

"Never heard of him..." the person from the other end spoke mysteriously. "Who is this 'R.L. Stine'?" he questioned.

"He's an author," I explained. "He wrote those _Goosebumps _books everyone likes."

"_Everyone _likes them?" he responded back in surprise. "So they're good?" he asked in a hopeful manner. "You find them... _scary?_" The man on the other end of the line seems to know more about _Goosebumps _than he let on.

"They're the scariest!" I lay it on thick, hoping my hunch about this number is correct. "My favorite," I added in.

"Oh uh, hold on..." There's rustling on the other end. "Someone here wants to talk to you-"

"This is R.L. Stine, master of horror," a identical-sounding voice interrupted. "You're...Arielle, was it?" he presumed. I was right, it's been R.L. Stine the entire call.

"That's right. Sorry sir, but we don't have a lot of time! Slappy is here, and-" Before I can continue any further, he spoke again.

"Slappy!? Why didn't you say so?" He sounded serious. "How'd he get free? Nevermind - where are you!?" he almost yelled, sounding like I was in danger or something.

"Uh... the Town Centre Galleria," I told him, wondering if he'll need the address of this place. "I-"

"Okay. Good. Now listen." I heard a car door open and shut on the other end. "You _must _keep Slappy distracted," he instructed. "Do you understand? It's important." I heard the car getting started up. "Do whatever it takes to keep him busy. You can do this, Arielle." After a beat, he added, "I'll be there as soon as possible." He hung up abruptly, the line going dead.

I kept the phone on my ear for about a minute before placing it back where it was, standing there for awhile. How do I distract Slappy? Have a conversation with him like I did with Dahlia?

With that in mind, I headed back to where I believe the most evil villain is at.

Behind the door of Bone Chilling Books where the Cavity City is at.


	8. Chapter 7: Slappy's Nightmare

**Chapter 7: Slappy's Nightmare**

* * *

I didn't see the security guard when I got to the candy store, which means my trick is still working so I won't have any distractions.

I went up to the door of Bone Chilling Books, only to remember it was locked. And I don't have a key for this door. So I took out the _Work Order_, reading it again. _Please complete the removal of the door between Cavity City and Bone Chilling Books. It's blocked off and hidden at the moment, but can be opened from the register in Cavity City._

Putting it away, I went over to the cash register, looking for a button or a switch, but couldn't find anything.

Confused, I stretched my arms out onto the counter top, placing my head between them. "How do I get the door open?" I muttered in question. "Use a bag of candy?" I picked my head back up. "Not a bad idea... And the receipt I picked up earlier did say that somebody bought seven dollars and thirty cents of candy." I wasn't sure about my theory being able to work, except I have to try.

I went over to where the clear, plastic bags are at, hanging on the wall where all the sweets are at, the ones I have to use to fill with candy. Lots and lots of candy. My mouth watered at the thought of the sugary goodness.

I took one of the bags. Candy, prepare to meet me - Arielle. Let's see... The receipt said the person bought seven dollars and thirty cents of candy... Ugh. I'm no good with math. I'm just gonna fill the bag up with random types of candies, place it on the scale next to the register, and see if the price from the receipt shows on there as well.

The first ones are the sour belts. Sour belts have the largest surface-to-sour ratio of any sour candy. Plus, I love sour candies. I grabbed a good handful of sour candy, tucking a few into my bag as I went over to where the fruit caps are. I like these fruit candies enough to hike over spikes.

I have no idea what I mean by what I said. Also, pill-shaped fruit candy might just be the best medicine - into the bag!

The next thing on the candy display is fruit orbs. Basically, these are hard-shelled, chewy-centered sweets, tasting like the full spectrum of...fruit.

I scoop a generous portion of shelled fruit chews into my baggy, my mouth overflowing with saliva. I hadn't noticed right away when a small amount came slipping over my bottom lip since I had my mouth a bit open.

"Ew, I'm drooling." I used my shirt to clean the spit off of me, swallowing the saliva back down my throat. "Now..." I looked on the candy stand. "The next thing I want is... chocolate pretzels!" I proclaimed softly, dumping more than a few chocolate pretzels in the bag of mine.

Of course, the classic peanut butter cups are the absolute best in the whole candy world and they do belong in every candy bag from the peanut buttery and chocolate delightness. They're my dad's favorite candy, also.

Scooping three PB cups into my bag, I can already taste their perfect blend of savory sweetness.

On the second shelf, there are sugar caps with those chocolate domes with big, white sugar sprinkles.

Since these sugar caps are small, I can scoop up a considerable amount into my collection of sugary goodness into my bag.

With my plastic bag full of all types of candies, I went back over to the register, standing where the scale is to where the candy is weighed.

I placed my bag of candy on the thing, resulting in eighty-one pounds of this stuff and wait...

Nothing happens... I guess I need to put in a few more of these sweets into my bag in order to get the mystery door open.

I went back to the candy stand, tucking in more sour belts and dump even more chocolate pretzels, and went back to the scale.

Eighty-two pounds, it says. Not enough to make the door open. Man, this is so hard!

Going back over again, I put in more peanut butter cups into my bag which literally could explode at any minute.

However, the scare said one point zero pounds. Too heavy for the door to open. I had no choice but to dump out all the candy onto the floor. What a waste...

For the fourth or possibly the fifth time, I began filling the bag up with chocolate pretzels, fruit caps, sour caps, peanut butter cups, skipping the sour belts this time, thinking those things are causing the door not to open.

Once I redid the candy bag filling with just...candy, I walked over to the scale, setting the bag on there. "Please be the right weight," I prayed, letting go of it.

The scale sinks further into the counter with a _click_ sound. Success! The right weight is seventy-three pounds. The solid wall of the candy store slid open, revealing a doorway to Bone Chilling Books.

I want to redial Stine's number but think better of it. He's probably driving, and when someone is driving they cannot text or call on their phones. All I can say is to be better safe than sorry.

I shove my phone into my pockets, steeling my nerves as I press on to the bookstore and whatever waits beyond.

Slappy...

Entering, the bookstore is bathed in darkness. There's a sense of absence that my mind races to fill. On the floor, there are a number of _Goosebumps_ books lying there, all discarded. Gladly, I keep my books in perfect shape with no markings whatsoever.

Over at one of the bookshelves is a ventriloquist's puppet... Is it Slappy?

I jumped back when the dummy moved, slumping down sideways. Looking at it, the dummy has reddish-brown hair, looking realistic; brushable, all messy on top of his head, his nose slightly big on his face, his eyes in the color of green.

This is a different puppet because Slappy has dark brown hair painted on top of his own head, brown eyes, and wears a gray suit and trousers, along with a red bow-tie, a ruffled flower, and formal black shoes. This dummy, the one I'm seeing now, is also wearing a suit and trousers, but in the color of dark black with a blue bow-tie, along with matching colored shoes to go with his outfit.

This dummy looks like Mr. Wood, also known as Wally Wood. But why is he wearing a suit instead of his original clothing? In the first Slappy book, the book describes Mr. Wood, again Wally Wood, wearing a green and red flannel shirt, blue jeans, and white high-top sneakers.

I got away from the wooden puppet, knowing for a fact it wasn't Slappy. Until lighting struck across the room when a second dummy - Slappy - appeared right in front of me, about three feet tall, barelly up to my waist.

"I'm so glad you could make it-" He stopped talking for a second. "What!?" he questioned, finding his voice. "Who are you?" he asked, jabbing a finger at me.

"My name's Arielle..." I gave him my name. Boy, for an evil villain, he sure is attractive looking.

He put his hand down. "Mine's Slappy..." he introduced himself. "And you aren't at all who I was expecting..." He tilted his head to the side a little.

I blinked. "Oh, you mean famed author R.L. Stine?" I replied.

Slappy arched a wooden brow, the other lowered at his left eye. "Why yes, yes I do. How do you know him?"

"I recognized you from my favorite book, Slappy," I flattered. "A book which he wrote," I stated.

"Oh yeah? Which book is your favorite? _Night Of The Living Dummy _or _Slappy Rides Again_?" he tested me, his facial expression not changing, even though his face is stuck with a permanent grin.

"_Night Of The Living Dummy, _hands down. I must've read it a hundred times." It's true actually. I've read the first dummy book a lot.

"Okay, okay... And what was it that drew you to that book in particular?" he said.

"I got drawn into the story of a young girl who just wanted to be special, to stand apart. Then the one thing that makes her unique gets co-opted by her sister, and worse still, turns out to be a horrible monster that makes her a danger to everyone she cares about." I flicked a fuzzy off my shoulder. "It really spoke to me on a deeper level."

"You certainly know a lot about _Goosebumps_ books... It's making me a little uncomfortable to be honest."

"The real question is how much do _you _know about the _Goosebumps _series?" I threw back. "I imagine you'd have an interesting perspective."

His mood quickly changed, becoming angry. "Don't try to psychoanalyze me, kid. You don't want to know what's inside this walnut noggin."

I shrugged my shoulders. "Actually, I know you like talking to your victims, which allowed me to keep you occupied this whole time."

"I _knew _it!" Slappy declared. "So what's your game, kid?" His mood didn't change, the wooden brows still down in an angry manner.

It's then when I pointed behind him, pretending to look shock. "It's really him! R.L. Stine! Right over there!"

"What?! Where-?!" Slappy spun his head around. "...Nobody's there..." He faced back towards me. "You should worry less about who isn't behind me, and more about who's in front of _**you!" **_To illustrate his point, he charged towards me, his arms outstretched in front of him, ready to strike.

I stood my ground, bringing my arms forward, ready for attack. I'm not sure how to fight an evil dummy who looks handsome, but what choice do I have?

Just as Slappy reaches striking distance, a voice boomed through the store and stopped the puppet in his tracks.

"_**Not so fast, Slappy!"**_

"What? But how-" Slappy began to ask when both of us saw a stout man wearing a black shirt and pants, along with black glasses on his face, his dark hair slicked back on his head.

"Arielle filled me in with your little plan. It's impressive, but unfortunately not impressive enough," the man proclaimed, his fists on his hips.

Slappy began stuttering. "No - It's too early... Nothing's ready yet. Y-You gotta give me a redo." It almost looks like he's begging for his life.

"You've done more than enough damage for one day, Slappy," the man told him. "It's time to go back in the book." He then held a book out. _Night Of The Living Dummy_.

"_**NO! **_You can't do this," Slappy screamed. "_YOU _ created me! Why do that just to hide me away? Like some mistake!? I am _not _a mistake!"

"My books were meant to entertain kids. That's what you monsters are for!" He opened the book when a strong current came through the bookstore. "The only 'mistake' was letting you into the world, where you could hurt people, and I don't want it to happen again."

My hair flew all over my face as I heard the evil dummy speak his final words. "You'll regret this, papa. Next time I won't be playing a game... Next time, Slappy will be the puppet master!" he vowed.

"Shut... up... and _GET. IN. The. BOOK," _the man strained. The wind grew stronger and, when Slappy was sucked back into the manuscript, Stine shut the book.

When the wind died down, I pointed. "Y-You're R.L. Stine!"

The author smiled. "The one and only. Thanks for distracting Slappy," he thanked.

"Oh..." I brushed my hair behind one ear. "You were listening...?" I assumed.

"Had to make an entrance - good writing is all about time," he explained. "I noticed a lot of my stuff is missing so I drove back and found the moving truck. I'm guessing my most evil creation stole it, crashing it into a tree. I found out all of the books - my books - are missing, knowing it was him. It was time to put these monsters away because I use a special typewriter to create them. I keep them locked in these..." He showed me the book that the evil monster is now trapped in. "...manuscripts. But Slappy somehow got loose, and realised the rest of the monsters. I had to go around the town, searching for each monster to put them back in their rightful books," he finished.

"Wow..." was all I can say.

He chuckled. "That's a good term. By the way, did you walk here by yourself? You seem to be too young to drive."

"Chad drove me here," I explained. "I'll be turning twelve next year. But I have to wait until I'm sixteen to drive." I bit my tongue. "Do you...want to meet him? He's in his car, waiting for me."

"I would like to," he accepted.

"Right this way," I led, walking out of the bookstore and heading to the mall's entrance, taking him over to the parking lot where I saw another car. I believe the other car belongs to Stine. I saw my brother out of his car when he saw me.

"Did you stop Slappy?" he asked, his face filled with boredom. It changed when he noticed someone with me. "Hi," he greeted right away. "Who are you?"

"My name is R.L. Stine," Stine introduced. "I believe you are her...brother..."

"You're right, sir," Chad chuckled. "By the way, my sister has every book you've written. I would like to read them, but she won't let me."

"Hey!" I protested, but didn't make a fuss over it. "Here Chad." I handed him my backpack. "This thing is getting too heavy for me to carry." I was about to give it to him when Stine took it out of my hand.

"What do you have in here?" he questioned.

"...Stuff," I answered.

"Oh." Not wanting to ask any further, he gave my backpack to Chad.

"Whoa-!" Chad let out. "Gee wiz, sis, what kind of stuff do you have here?" He grunted, placing one of the straps on his shoulders. "Sis?"

I was walking with Stine, seemingly to ignore my brother. I guess I was too happy to answer him. I mean, how can you when you see your favorite author?

Chad caught up with me as I shook hands with my favorite writer of all time.

"Thanks again for your help," Stine grinned. "But I must be going! My daughter and I need to reach Madison by Friday."

"...Daughter?" Chad piped up right next to me.

"Madison?" I added. "Like... in Delaware?"

Stine's eyes went wide. "Madis-? I said nothing! Forget everything you heard!" he quickly denied. He opened the car door, shutting it quickly enough. He ignored us as he placed the book between his seat and the console. He looked over at a girl who looks around to be sixteen sleeping in the passenger seat. "...Time to go," he whispered to himself.

With the car started, he drove off into the night, leaving me and Chad standing there in the parking lot.

"Huh," I finally spoke. "He's...strange."

"How come he left like that?" Chad asked me as we walked back to his car.

"Hey, if I was him and was moving to a different state, I would be in a rush too," I replied when my cell phone started ringing. I answered it right away. "Hey, mom. Sorry it's so late," I apologized. "Chad and I were about to head home."

"Oh, I bet you were! You get back here this minute!" Mom's voice came through phone.

"Uh..." I didn't pick up her angry tone. Not right away. "We had this _craziest _day, you wouldn't believe-"

"Save it!" she cut me off mid-sentence. "I don't want any excuses; I want to know on earth what you did the house!" she cried, startling me once her voice progressed when I was able to hear how mad she was. "I mean honestly, Arielle, I expect this thing from Chad, but... My goodness! The whole house is a mess. Everything's on the floor, you left the fridge open... I can't even _talk _ about upstairs I'm so angry!" she ranted. "Just wait until your father gets home - we're going to have a series talk about this, young lady." She hung up right after she said those last words.

I stood there, stunned. "I'm in big trouble," I feared, placing my phone back in my pocket.

"Yeah..." I gave Chad a glare when I saw a sly grin on his face, and he quickly wiped it off. "Sorry," he mumbled.

"It's fine..." I sighed, opening the passenger side of his car. I got in the car. "Let's get home before it pours," I stated, looking at the dark clouds, listening them rumble.

He got in the car. "Good idea." He started the car and me and him drove back to the house in the night sky.


	9. Chapter 8: Returning Home

**Chapter 8: Returning Home**

* * *

When we got back home, the mansion was gone as I saw a normal looking house, having me wrinkle my brows in confusion. Strange, I thought, what happened to the two story house? The one that replaced the one I'm seeing now? I didn't have any answers to my questions, and I didn't have much time to think of any when I saw mom standing on the porch, her arms crossed over her chest, tapping her foot on the floor boards.

Seeing her with the look she's giving me made me want to duck away from the window by the time Chad parked the car, handing my backpack to me.

I took my backpack, watching him get out of the car, heading to the now-looking normal house. Even the leaves are back on the tree somehow. He walked onto the steps, getting on the porch, passing by mom, and headed inside the house.

I bit my tongue, putting my head down, grabbing the handle of the car door. Slowly, I pushed the door open, stepping out of the car.

Shutting the car door, I didn't walk up to her. All I did was stand there with the backpack in my hands, feeling the weight of it from all the things I've been collecting.

Mom stepped off the porch. "Get over here," she said. "Now." The way she was speaking, I walked up to her. "In the house," she pointed behind her. "Go to your room and wait for me to call you into the family room until your dad gets back home."

I did as she told me. I headed inside the house which was a mess from all the things I was doing hours ago, making my way back up to my bedroom.

I headed inside my room, dropping my backpack on the floor next to my bookcase, grabbing a random _Goosebumps _book off one of the shelves. I didn't care what book I grabbed since I love reading these kinds of stories.

Plopping onto the bed, I looked at the title. _Night Of The Living Dummy. _I stared at the cover of Slappy, wondering why the artist, Tim Jacobus, didn't do a cover of this book, the one I'm holding now, with Wally Wood on it in since Slappy was barelly in the book. In fact, Slappy had only two lines in this story.

Thinking about it further, this book is basically introducing Slappy. Still, I was actually expecting him to be a lot more...creepier when I saw him on the TV screen. But when I saw him in person, he was good looking for being a wooden puppet.

I'm starting to like him more than Brett...

I opened to the first page of chapter one and began to read the book. Like I said back in the bookstore, I have read this book a hundred times. I should also say this book is really...dark. Much darker than the other _Goosebumps_ books I've read.

I was in the middle of the second page when my cell phone rang. Setting my book down, I pulled it out of my pocket, seeing the I.D. name on the small screen.

It was Brett. Why is he calling at this time of night? The phone continued to ring, so I answered it before it starts to get on my nerves. "Hi."

"Hey there, I was wondering if you're still interested in going to the _Winter Dance_ with me," Brett answered back.

I did a small shrug. "It depends..."

"Depends?" he repeated through the phone. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Ehhh..." I drew out. "Let's just say I'm in big trouble as of right now," I gave out.

"You? In trouble?" He sounded shocked. "What did you do?"

"Nothing for your concern..." I simply muttered.

"_**Arielle Rae Wilson! Get down here!" **_a loud voice came through the house.

"I'm guessing it's your dad..." Brett assumed from the other line.

I nodded. "Yep. I gotta go." I hung up on him when I heard my dad's heavy footsteps coming up the stairs, coming over to my room, not giving me any time to go downstairs.

The door opened, close to slamming the wall. All I saw was my father standing there at the doorway.

I can only get two words out of my mouth. "Hi, dad..." I spoke quietly, wanting to avoid any hollering from him.

"Downstairs," he ignored my greeting.

Knowing not to argue with him, I marked my page of the book, slipping off the bed onto my feet. "I'll be there," I told him. He stood there at the doorway. "Ugh, fine." I raised my hands like I was surrendering a crime I haven't done. "I'm coming, I'm coming." Now he left the room, but came back.

"Bring your backpack."

At first I was confused. "Oh yeah," I now remembered. I forgot that my parents have to go through my backpack when I bring stuff home from school. Only I don't have any homework, just the stuff I found before this is happening.

As he left the room, I scooped up my backpack, dragging it across the floor as I made my way to the living room.

In the living room, Chad was on the recliner on his phone, texting. He didn't look up when I came in and sat down on the couch, placing my backpack next to me, waiting for my parents so they can give me a good talking.

"Out of the room, Chad." Me and him picked out heads up to see mom and dad walking in the room with dad speaking to my sibling. "Go to your room," he instructed.

"Sure." Putting his phone away, he got up. "Good luck, sis," he wished for me, ruffling my hair, messing it up.

I breathed out of my nose. "I'll need it." I watched him leave the room. "Here," I directed towards my parents, "you can look through my backpack."

They didn't say a word as they took my backpack, setting it on the coffee table. Dad was the first one to unzip it. At first his eyes narrowed, until they widen.

Flipping the backpack over, all of my stuff fell out, clattering onto the table top, papers and all. The only thing he could do was give me an angry look. "Where did you get these!?" he roared loudly.

"U-Um..." I gave them the worst answer in my life. "I...found them...?" I nervously explained.

"More likely _stealing _them." Mom grabbed the first item on the table. The shrunken head. "This is gross!" she exclaimed. "Seriously, Arielle, where did you get this?" she questioned me.

"I found it in a crashed up moving truck..." I answered, sinking into the cushion. "It wasn't the only thing I found in there."

"Oh?" Dad responded. "Then what else was in the moving truck?"

I got up and kneeled on the floor in front of the sofa, and started sorting the stuff in their own, separate piles. "These are from the moving truck..." I pointed at the first pile of the moving van. "...the house..." I pointed at the second pile. "...and from the mall," I finished.

"Why do you have this junk?" Dad questioned further.

"Junk?" I repeated. "What makes you think this is 'junk'?" I quoted with my fingers. "Besides, I thought I was going to get a firm talking about the 'mess' I made in the house," I reminded them.

"Don't quote the word _mess_," Mom scolded. "You left the fridge open, there was stuff all over the floor, and the guest room looked like a tornado went through it!" Through her fuming stage, I wanted to tell her the guest room was like that when I came home from school, but she kept on going. "I always expect this from your brother, but you decided to trash this place! I can't believe you did this! I came home from work and saw...this!" She had a hard time talking, not knowing what kind of words she wanted to use. "You can forget about going to the _Winter Dance_."

"What?!" I suddenly reacted in shock. "It's not until December!" I cried. "Brett asked me to go to the dance with him!"

"Too bad, young lady." Dad shook his head. "We're also going to take your allowance, your books-"

"My books?!" Now I was getting mad. "You can't take my books away," I protested. "Take my allowance, not my books." I grabbed the one I was missing off the table, hugging it tightly against my chest. "You want to know where I found this?" Instead of waiting for an answer, I answered for them. "In the attic. I don't know how it got there, but I was glad I finally found it." I knelt there, the book in my hands. I looked up at them. "Take my allowance and not my books." Before I can say anything else, the book got snatched away from me. "Give it back!" I reached for the book from my dad as I got to my feet.

"Do you want your punishment to go any further?" he challenged.

I dropped my hands onto my sides. "...no..."

"Then we're taking your belongings." Dad was about to head to my room when I grabbed him by the shirt. "What?" He turned to me.

"Do you guys know what I've been through all day?" I said, releasing his top wear. "First I ran into a plant man, a magic rabbit named Amaz-O, a lady with a poodle whose names are Mrs. Foster and Fifi. Her dog looks more than a poodle because it has vampire fangs. There were three ghosts in this home, Monster Blood, an old lady who calls herself aunt Dahlia, and she tried to make me drink prune juice. Then an evil toy robot tried to kill me in the guest room, and-"

Mom stopped me before I can even continue on. "Arielle... just stop."

"But-"

"Just...stop. You're grounded for a week. We're going to take away your stuff about a year-"

"A year?!" I bursted out. "Okay, okay. I'm grounded for a week, I can't go to the dance with Brett, and I won't get my stuff back in a year!?" I straightened out.

"Yes," she firmly stated. "You might get this back after your birthday." She was about to go with my dad when she stopped. "Oh! And no TV either," she added.

I stomped the floor. "No fair!" They ignored me, heading to my room. I followed them, getting over to my room to see them pulling out a good sized box from my closet. I watched them closely, wanting to make sure none of my books are being bent in anyway possible. I went over to my bed, sitting down on the mattress, picking up the book I'm reading.

"Thank you." The book got taken away from me and mom placed it in the box. "They'll be up in the attic," she told me.

"They're gonna get dirty!" I freaked out.

"Your books are going to stay in this box," Dad told me.

"Still." I didn't mean to give him an attitude.

"Don't give me that kind of talk, young lady," he quickly picked up. "What you did was wrong, so you have to be punished for it." Closing the box, he picked up, grunting at the weight of it, and headed to the attic.

Mom came over to me, holding out her hand. "Allowance."

"Hold on, it's in my secret hiding place." I got up from the bed, stopping. "Don't look. I don't want you to know where I hide my allowance."

"Alright..." Once her eyes were shut, I quietly made my way to where I stash my allowance - the dresser. I slowly opened the first draw, taking out my wad of money I've been earning out of there and shut it softly.

"Here," I presented, handing my cash to her, sounding like I'll lose it forever.

"You'll have your things back in a year," she reminded me. "You can keep your phone."

"Yeah..." I replied sarcastically. Of course, she ignored me, leaving my bedroom. I quickly called Brett.

"Sup?" Brett answered within seconds. I didn't reply. "Are you...going to the dance with me?" I still didn't answer. "Arielle? Are you there?" he asked.

"...I can't go..." I manage to say.

"Really!?" he shouted, having me pull the phone away from my ear. "Are you grounded?"

"Yes." I twirled my hair around my finger. "For about a week," I added. "They took my allowance and my books, saying I can't have them back within a year..."

"Whoa! A year!?" He had the same reaction I had.

"You got that right," I responded. "Look, I'm not sure how long I can talk to you, so I have to go. Bye." He was about to say something else, but he was too late when I clicked him off.

Laying my head down on the pillow, I began thinking about the wooden puppet. I don't know why, but it seems like I have a crush on Slappy now... Wish I can see him again.

Maybe I will.

Someday.


	10. Chapter 9: The Other Dummy

**Chapter 9: The Other Dummy**

* * *

Wally Wood opened his green eyes, surveying the bookstore, sitting up as he stood up from his fabric legs. He looked around for Slappy, his brows lowering, having him look angry.

He was angry. Slappy wanted help and his older brother agreed he can help him when he got released from one of the _Goosebumps _manuscripts, thinking he'll have a perfect job for him.

But when the two of them got the bookstore, Slappy knocked him out, hitting him at the back of his head when his back was turned, having him cry out before he passed out near one of the shelves.

While he was searching for his younger wooden sibling, he found he was wearing tux in the color of black along with a blue bow-tie much to his anger. Did Slappy dress him up while he was unconscious? This made him even more furious as he searched around the whole bookstore.

After looking for him for like ten minutes, his anger grew. Wally stomped over to where his original clothes and sneakers are at. Snapping his fingers, the tux were magically replaced with his green and red flannel shirt, blue jeans, and white high-top sneakers.

Tossing the suit to the side, he began speaking in full hatred in a deep, growly voice instead of that raspy one Slappy has when he spoke.

"Slappy... you little runt! Now I really want to kill you!" Wally snarled. "Stine has trapped me in the book - my book - so I wouldn't do any harm to you…" he seethed. "You were lucky then, twerp. But _I _should've been released from _Night Of The Living Dummy_, I was the _main _villain, you were just the twist at the end!" His voice grew stronger as he continued speaking. "When Stine released me from my book, I expected to be out the first dummy book, but no, that wasn't the one. You weren't supposed to be released from _Night Of The Living Dummy_, you idiot. I was supposed to be released from that stupid book! Me! Not you!" he yelled, grabbing one of the books off the shelves. "When I get to Madison Delaware, I swear I'm gonna kill you!" he promised dangerously, throwing the book hard across the bookstore. "You wanted my help! You wanted to get back at Stine for locking you up in the book I should've been free from!" His anger grew to the point where his green eyes are glowing. "Except you _made me be your stupid STUNT DOUBLE!_" he roared with a loud thunder cracking overhead over his volume, so deep and menacing, much deeper than Slappy's voice. "And Stine isn't going to stop me this time..."

Finishing his final words, a chuckle came deep within him, starting from his stomach, and began to get louder and louder, echoing throughout the bookstore, teleporting away from mall to the outside of it, and began walking, getting drenched from the rain, soaking him through.

He didn't care. All he cared was about getting rid of his brother for good this time. Stine stopped him before when he found out he wasn't released from _Night Of The Living Dummy_. But it was no accuse. Wally should've been free from that book, not the other one.

"Slappy was just the twist at the end..." Wally muttered with a shake of his head, his anger not leaving him. "...he shouldn't have been released at all," he fumed. "I'll have my revenge on him."

And that's what he wanted.


	11. Epilogue: The New Home

**Epilogue: The New Home - ****September 20th, 2010**

* * *

The town of Madison Delaware seemed like a warm, welcoming place for people who want to hang out and enjoy themselves. Just like in Chicago, all the kids like to hang out or play around, the sun shining from the sky this afternoon.

Everyone seemed to have a great time. Only two new people, Hannah and Stine, have just got here today, and now are unpacking their things.

They've been doing this since the start of the morning. Stine made sure his daughter goes to bed since it took a couple of days to get to this neighborhood, but when she was up to help her dad, he was in the study, looking at one of the manuscripts.

"Is something wrong, dad?" Stine looked up when his daughter spoke up.

"Yeah..." he answered without any hesitation. "I was wondering what Slappy is thinking about. I hope I can get a new lock for this book, but it'll be too risky." Shaking his head, he placed the book tightly between the other ones on the bookcase, when he noticed he had extra ones. "Can you take the rest upstairs in the attic for me, Hannah," Stine gestured at the box with his hand.

Hannah picked up the box since it wasn't too heavy to carry. "Up in the attic?"

He nodded. "Up in the attic. I'll be making lunch, make sure you put them in the chest I put up there, and be careful."

"I will, dad, don't worry," she replied, walking out of the room to the attic. "Okay..." Grabbing the rope from the attic with the hook hanging down, she pulled the attic door open. Then she reached for the ladder, pulling it down, and made her way up, being very careful not to fall over.

Once the books are in the chest, she closed it, and headed out of the attic, shutting the door, leaving it unlocked.

Getting into the kitchen, she saw her father at the stove all heated up with a pot on top of the burner.

"So…" she began. "What are you going to call yourself this time?" she asked.

Stine turned her with a smile on his face, looking very proud like he did a good deed. He ran his fingers through his hair, and told her his new name.

"Mr. Shivers."


End file.
